To Feel
by whisperkey
Summary: Finished! Fred runs into Angelina again. Soon, he is embroiled in a rescue mission that he didn't expect. R
1. Him

This is my first Fanfiction, tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/objects/events/etc that you recognize.   
  
"Good-bye Frank." Fred heaved a sigh and closed the door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes firmly. For just a moment, he leaned his head against the door. He was so tired. But a grin lit up his features. Not for the first time, it hit him that his and his brother's store was success! They had been in business for almost a year, now and they, he and George, were on their way to becoming rich off their crazy inventions. It was all due to Harry. Thank the lord for him. His generosity would gain him forever the twin's respect. Because of the Galleons he had won during their 6th year and his 4th year in the Tri-wizard Tournament, Fred and George were able to really start investing in their idea for a business. Many of the people they had spoken to had been delighted with the idea, and they had soon found a storefront they could use in Diagon Alley It wasn't much, and it was the best they could afford, for the time being, but it had space in the back where they could experiment with new ideas.   
  
However, sometimes, sometimes, he felt a slight pang. He knew it was his mother's ideas that had somehow wound their way into his brain. She had constantly been disappointed. Oh Well. Maybe, he and george could think of someway to help the fight against old you-know-who. Despite being the joker he was, he found it difficult to say HIS name. Oh well.   
  
"HEY! Fred, you lazy rat! Get your ass in gear so we can have some REAL fun!" shouted George from the back. Fred smiled, he and his brother could be so different yet so similar. His brother sensed when Fred's mood was going south, since he was usually the one to have more drastic mood swings. George's moods were less drastic, making him the more laid back of the two, not that they showed different personalities to the world, of course. It was actually through effort that they presented an identical presence to the world. They made it purposely difficult for anyone else to be able to tell the difference between them. That made it all the more fun for them, so no one could tell the difference between them. For some reason, though, Angelina always had. Funny how it worked, the girl you liked could always tell it was you. It was very gratifying and annoying at the same time. Gratifying, because, well, she knew it was him. Annoying because he couldn't fool her into thinking he was George. Ever.   
  
Smiling, Fred ambled back to their workshop where they tested new ideas on each other. Despite the fact that everyone believed they were lazy, it was just that they were uninterested in any of the subjects at school. Charms, of course, held the most interest, because they were able to use some of the charms they learned there to put into there products. Of course, they often had had to figure it out for themselves. Who was anyone else to say they were lazy. If anyone knew how much work they put into, they would be immediately respected. But who wanted respect, when they could be the jokers instead? They had once overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking about them. It had been right after one of their larger jokes and Dumbledore, as usual, had not seemed to be frustrated or angry with them.   
  
"My word! I swear, those Weasley twins could be the end of me!" said Professor McGonagall.   
  
"I don't know Minerva" responded Dumbledore quietly. "I seem to remember a time when you said that of Sirius Black and James Potter."  
  
"Oh, I suppose. The Weasley twins could give those two a run for their money!" Minerva had responded. Fred smiled. It had been one of the few times he had ever received something of a compliment from a teacher. At the time, Fred hadn't quite understood how enormous an accomplishment giving James Potter and Sirius Black a run for their money was, but being the resourceful young man he was, he had searched for records of them. Apparently James and Sirius were the most troublesome pair Hogwarts had seen in years. They were also brilliant. Of course, James had managed to become Head Boy. Fred snorted. Who would want to be Head Boy? Not him, of course. Although there was a part of him that smiled wistfully about it. He could have done a lot but had never cared to. He had known since his first year at Hogwarts that he did not want to be a leader in things like that. Fred knew that the little nugget of doubt that rested in the back of his mind was because of his mother. Why she wanted them to work in the ministry with Voldemort out there was beyond his comprehension. He knew all too well that she suffered from fears that they would be dead soon. Well, George and I, we know how to protect ourselves, at least as good as anyone else. But when it came down to it, they were living in a dangerous world, and there was little they could do to protect themselves. This was another one of those reasons why they didn't join the ministry despite their hatred for the ministry: Self-preservation. They knew that being pureblood wizards, even muggle-loving ones, and not actively participating in the fight was the way to not being killed. Fred, however, wished he could do more, but he knew he wasn't prepared to. All he could do was offer humor to ease tension to the situation. But that was a noble pursuit...wasn't it? Of course it was! What was he thinking? Shaking his head, he entered the back room where pandemonium reigned. George was trying to keep their fireworks from going off, but apparently, something had set them off. Uh-Oh.   
  
Two hours later, Fred took a step back and quickly muttered "Scourgify" pointing at his robes, which were covered in god knew what. Immediately, his robes became clean, although it was instantly clear, that there was still damage done to them. He had apparently ripped them when he had been trying to contain their fireworks. Well, at least his dragonskin shoes weren't damaged. He could always get new robes. They had enough money to. Unlike at home, where they had to be careful not to destroy their robes because money was tight, here they were earning quite a bit of money. They shared a flat in a magical neighborhood, making sure that they were surrounded by people who didn't mind things that go bump in the night. That was their specialty. Loud noises and such. Although he did have to admit that the pond was a masterpiece. He knew from a letter from Harry who was in his 7th year now, that after Umbridge had fled, Flitwick had easily cleaned up their swamp but had left a bit by a window in what seemed a tribute to them. Fred had known then, that he and George were talented in charms.   
  
"So, should we continue working on our firefly spies? Or on our timed dung bombs?" asked George with a mischievous smile on his face. Fred summoned up his most evil grin and said "the firefly spies. I think it would be best to, shall we say, keep a low profile." Just a couple days ago, they had miscalculated with the timed dung bomb, and it had left the whole neighborhood reeking of dung even now. Fred figured that it was easier on the whole neighborhood if they backed off for a while. However, they could work on the spies and they would never know that their shops had been spied on. Of course, there was that issue about their tendency to explode if pushed to hard. Fred just hoped they didn't test a malfunctioning one tonight. Unfortunately there was no way to tell. Neither he nor George had any idea how to correct it. Perhaps, though, tonight would show them how.   
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps echoing...This would be the perfect time to practice with their spy gadgets. Quickly, he cast the spell that made it function. He flicked with his wand and sent the firefly gadget bumbling towards the figure walking quickly along the road. The firefly would send back an image of what it saw to the controller's hand, as if it was T.V. screen, or so Harry called it, when he had described it.   
  
He watched, lazily, as the image on his hand zig-zagged until it came to rest on the figure walking rapidly down the street. He flicked the firefly closer and suddenly the face came into view. Fred gaped at it but just then, his luck turned. The picture he was watching fizzed and shut down, his hand returning to normal. With a horrified look on his face, Fred watched as the firefly fell to the cobblestone alley and exploded, sending bits of stone and dirt everywhere. The figure looked down, and up again, at the store, noticing Fred in the Window. The figure shouted angrily "FRED WEASLEY YOU LITTLE TURD!!" 


	2. Her

Disclaimer: Same as before.   
  
Sorry it's so short. I have an idea for the next chapter, and I think I want to keep it all together..  
  
"FRED WEASLEY! YOU LITTLE TURD!"   
  
Fred winced. Suddenly, he realized that she had known it was him and not George. For some reason that gave him that feeling of butterflies in the stomach. Huh. It made him really happy. He shoved it away, not allowing himself to analyze the feeling. Sighing, he made his way for the door, knowing he was in for it. She was the proud owner of the best lecture voice ever. Why was she coming here now? He knew she flew on a team in Liverpool. What was she doing in London? Wasn't their next game at home, not that he was keeping track?   
  
"Fred Weasley! How dare you make something explode next to me! OH and don't deny it. I KNOW it was you! Who else could it be? The owner of Gringotts?" She snorted. "Don't expect me to forgive you easily for this! By the way, what was that little contraption doing? And why were you watching your hand and flicking your wand at that little firefly thing you controlled? OH MY GOD!! You were SPYing on me! HOW Dare you! You know perfectly well I was coming to visit you! I sent you an owl, remember?" Fred winced again. He hadn't known.   
  
"Erm..Hello Angelina?" Fred mumbled. "What owl?" He didn't remember getting an owl.   
  
"Oh don't tell me you didn't get my owl. I told him specifically to find you and not George. Is George here?"   
  
"Umm, yeah? We work together? I mean, we are the fabulously rich owners of the magnificent Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Fred said, gesturing around him.  
  
"One joke store does not make you fabulous and rich, and well...erm...yeah, I guess you do own the place." Angelina snorted. "Not much of a place to own though. I mean..look at it...I suppose its what I should have expected from you two, after all." Fred felt a twinge of...regret?...no. He didn't regret a thing! He had wanted to do this his whole life! And Now thanks to Potter. Ok, Fred told himself, I am not getting into this argument with my fabulously handsome self.   
  
Putting on a devilishly handsome smile, Fred said, "Well, Angelina, can YOU say that you are the proud owner of a store?"   
  
Flustered, Angelina said "Well...erm....I guess...not...NO! Ok?? NO I'm not. However that eensy weensy tiny little fact does NOT make you better than me? OK? I came down here because I wanted to talk to you, I didn't want to lose touch! Now we're just arguing." all of a sudden, Angelina's face twisted and it looked as if she were fighting an inner war. Unsure of what to do, Fred touched Angelina's shoulder.   
  
"Angelina, are you alright? What happened? You can tell me. I won't tell George, here, let's go to somewhere private, and you can tell me."   
  
"Umm, there's nothing really wrong, but I just wanted to see you again. But..George...I don't know...I never really got to be friends with him as much as you? Maybe I'll catch up with him later?" Angelina whispered.   
  
"Um, ok. You can tell me anything. As long as George doesn't use veritaserum or something like that, I'll not talk to him about it. I warn you, I am going to undergo some serious teasing here." He grinned. Angelina giggled. She knew the twins were close. It meant so much to her that Fred would keep their conversations separate from George. Of course, that was just because they were close friends. She didn't have any feelings for him just because they had gone to that ball in their 6th year together, right? Right. Of course not. "GEORGE! I'm done for the night, I'll see you back at the loft, Alright?" Fred yelled to the back of the store.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! Do you know, I think I have almost fixed that explosion thing. OH, by the way, the one you took, it'll explode. It was acting funny before, and-"  
  
"GEORGE! I'm GOING! GOOD-BYE!" Fred grinned at Angelina. "He tends to get wrapped up in the project he's working on. I do too, but fortunately I was testing, and not developing something, because I would have been so wrapped up in it, I might not have noticed if You-know-who's highest henchman came here. I hope I would though." Fred smiled. "Let's get going, I think there's a park nearby that we can hide ourselves from muggles easily enough."   
  
"Ok, let's go!" Angelina smiled up at him. She had forgotten that he was several inches taller than her. "Umm Fred? I can apparate now. Did you forget that?"   
  
"Oh. Yeah. Ha, I'm sorry, I did forget." And they disappeared with a pop. 


	3. Mr Granger?

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Blah blah blah.   
  
Starriecat: I think you were right, the second chapter was a bit forced. I think I knew where I was going, but I didn't know how to link the two.   
  
With a tiny pop they disapparated. Angelina blinked and looked around. It was evident to Fred that she hadn't quite expected the vastness of the park. Well, he knew for a fact that they had just arrived in an area in a muggle park that was easily protected from muggles. Wizards and Witches would easily break through the spells, but it was at least a warning that the two wanted privacy. Grabbing Angelina's arm, he dragged her over and transfigured the park bench into a comfortable sofa, making sure that it appeared, at least to muggle eyes, a regular park bench. All the spells were so simple, it almost made him laugh. Sitting, Fred said "Angelina, I'm sooo glad you're here, won't you sit?" He fluttered his eyes. Angelina, for the second time that night, laughed. She had known that a short time in his company would cheer her from what had seemed an irreversible depression. When she spoken to the team healer, he had said that it wasn't purely psychological. He believed that she was suffering from missing someone too much, perhaps her true love, he had suggested. Angelina had scoffed at that. She knew that she wasn't really missing anyone to that point. However, she had decided, it wouldn't do her any harm to catch up with Fred, who she had always been close with despite the fact that he was a guy and a joker at that.   
  
"What if I said I wouldn't sit?" Angelina asked, joking around with him.   
  
"Well..I guess I would have to make you want to sit, by..hexing you with the jelly legs hex!" He did so.   
  
Her legs feeling like putty, Angelina quickly sat and said "Mercy! Mercy! Please! I sat!" She gasped for breath and laughed. Wow..Fred really had cheered her up. She hadn't felt like this since she had left Hogwarts. She didn't want to think about the fact that that was the last time she had seen Fred. It had to be a coincidence. He was just a good friend who could make her laugh. Despite the fact that it was summer, Angelina suddenly shivered. There was quick cold breeze that went past them. She looked around, because it wasn't normal for cold breezes. Wrinkling her brow, she turned to Fred and said, "Did you feel that? That cold breeze?"  
  
"Yeah...wonder what it is?" Fred answered, his attention flicking from spot to spot around them. Suddenly, they heard screams. Both of them shot to their feet, their wands out and ready. They knew it could just be kids screaming with delight, but it didn't sound like that. It sounded like real terror. "Ok, that is definite terror. Something's happening. Let's go." They sprinted towards the source of the screams, which were coming from a muggle neighborhood that was a quarter of a mile away. Suddenly, the screams went silent. Angelina and Fred, who had now slowed to a fast walk, to catch the attackers by surprise, glanced each other, knowing that silence of this sort was not good. Continuing towards the origin of where the screams had come from, Fred and Angelina were silent, both terrified about what they would find. Suddenly they found themselves in a normal neighborhood. They could both hear the sirens of something..what did they call them again? Fred thought he should know this. After all, his father DID work in the Muggle-relations department. Please-men! Glancing up, he frowned. He really really wished he had some sort of training with this. The dark mark hovered above it. "Angelina, You need to apparate to the ministry and tell them what happened. Please! Do this. I'm going to look around and keep the muggle please-men from poking around too much. Do it quickly!"  
  
"But Fred-" Angelina objected  
  
"Please? We really need to let them know." Fred said. It was one of the few times he had been serious in his life. His eyes were serious and clear, no longer dancing. His mouth was a straight line. He watched the neighborhood anxiously. It was evident that whoever had done the torturing had already left. However, the muggles in the neighborhood were beginning to fill the streets. Stepping out cautiously from their doors, wrapping their coats or dressing gowns tightly around their shoulders and glancing fearfully up at the dark mark hovering above the house which Fred and Angelina stood in front of. Angelina disapparated from the spot with a little pop. Fred knew that memory charms were going to be used on all of these people, so he knew that it was alright for Angelina to disappear like that. Fred looked around at all the people in the streets. This was not a normal attack to torture muggles. Muscles tense, Fred crept towards the house, even though he knew that it was unlikely for any dark wizards to be there anymore. Suddenly, a car drove wildly down the street. Fred glanced at it and realized that this was another occupant of the house. Odd, that implied that it was a muggle family, although it was possible for a witch or wizard to be married to a muggle. The sick sensation that had started in his stomach increased ten-fold. What kind of attack was this. Ignoring the growing murmurs of the growing crowd, He waited apprehensively for the car to reach the house. The car screeched to a halt and a man, who looked vaguely familiar jumped out.   
  
"What happened here?" He screamed, terror clear in his voice. He started to run towards the house, but Fred grabbed his shoulders. He got a sensation that he knew this man, who was obviously a muggle, so he knew that chances of this not affecting him were not good.   
  
"Whatever happened in there, you won't be able to help. I need to keep you out here because it could be dangerous for you to go in. You are a muggle are you not?"  
  
"Yes..yes I am!" The man was clearly furious at being held back. Fred was startled. He had forgotten for a minute that they didn't refer to themselves as muggles and when he had answered like that, his sick feeling that this was a pointed attack increased.   
  
"I need you to calm down. No matter what happened there, you can't do anything about it. The aurors will need to talk to you after they figure out just what happened inside." Fred tried to calmly tell him. His own panic was rising in his throat. As he glanced around, he noticed that many of the neighbors had moved forward. It appeared that they knew this man and were curious as to what had happened inside. "I need EVERYONE to STAY back. I need you all to go back to your homes. You will be able to ask questions of ministry officials when they come!" Fred shouted. He really couldn't handle all the curious looks that he and this man were receiving. He knew that they knew this man, but it irritated him that he was curious sight. Glancing down he realized why. He was in his coolest clothes. He had on his dragon skin boots and a magenta jacket that was very shimmery. His pants were a normal blue color, so that wasn't drawing the attention. He knew he hadn't dressed like a normal muggle. He knew that muggles didn't know why someone looking like him would take charge. He understood. Unfortunately, he was the only wizard around.   
  
Angelina apparated to the ministry with a pop. Odd. Where did one go to report attacks on muggles? She decided that the information desk would be a good place to start. "Please, sir, there's a muggle house that's been attacked! We need to get help there!"  
  
"Aurors and muggle protection offices, 5th floor." droned the little wizard. Angelina groaned. It was going to take forever to get people to this house. She knew that there was a street of muggle neighbor's who had noticed the screams. God, this was going to take forever to get someone's attention. Sprinting towards the elevator, she got in and pummeled the 5th floor button. Hopping from one foot to the other, she waited for the elevator to groan to life and start moving. Suddenly, it stopped, but only on the 3rd floor. A man was getting in, but he wanted to go down.   
  
"I'm in a hurry." growled the man.  
  
"Please, I'm trying to report an attack on muggle's! I need to get to the auror's offices!" Angelina pleaded with the man.   
  
"I am an auror. If you speaking of 112 Longfield street near a little park in West London, we just dispatched a team of 3 aurors to the spot." The man responded.  
  
"Thank you!" She allowed the man to go to the main floor, since she no longer had to go to the auror department. As he stepped out, she raced past him and apparated back to the place.   
  
Fred gave a sigh of relief when all of a sudden three men appeared, each heavily scarred on their faces. He recognized one of them as his DADA teacher from 6th year. "Moody!" Fred yelled. "This man lives here, but I didn't want him to go inside until you guys got here!" Moody was one of the best aurors around. He knew that everything would be alright with him around.   
  
"You are one of those Weasley twins aren't you boy?" Moody growled. Fred nodded fervently.   
  
"Weasley twins? You're one of Ron's older brothers? Oh god." The muggle interjected. He had been relatively quiet for the past few minutes, drawing in deep shaky breaths.   
  
"Yeah...what's your name?" Fred inquired uneasily. He knew this was not good.   
  
"Richard Granger. I'm Hermione's father." he responded, the grief in his eyes all to clear. All Fred could do was gape at him. Hermione's dad? He must be familiar from when they had seen them try to change muggle money to wizard money. Oh god..his wife, Hermione's mother must have been the one they had heard screaming. Fred felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He knew that Death Eaters wouldn't usually kill one of the parents. He had a sudden suspicion that something different was happening here. He looked at Moody, the apprehension in his eyes clear. Suddenly Angelina appeared, with a little pop. Mr. Granger started and Fred smile weakly and reached over to take her hand without even thinking about it. He needed a friend's support. "Angelina, this is Richard Granger. This is his house." Fred watched Angelina patiently, while all the pieces came together.   
  
"Not..Not Hermione's father?" She asked with a trembling voice.   
  
Fred nodded. "The one and the same."  
  
"Does that mean, that the screams...they were from Hermione's mother?" she asked. He nodded again. Squeezing her hand, they turned to wait outside with Mr. Granger while the aurors searched the inside of the house. They had all noticed that Mr. Granger was not dead, signifying a different purpose than just plain torture. There was a hidden motive. Fred knew it had something to do with Harry. Just then, he noticed that Moody had stepped outside the house, looking a bit confused. He stalked over to where the three of them stood. "This was not an ordinary hit. As you, Fred, may have already realized, when the Death Eaters torture muggles, they tend to do it widescale, usually, torturing whole neighborhoods. Here, it was only this house. However, something even more odd has arisen. We believe that the Death Eater's have taken your wife, Mr. Granger, and plan to use her as bait for Harry Potter. However, we can't be sure of that. We will continue to search the house, and we will take care of you neighbors so that they think you and your wife went on vacation. Weasley, may I have a word with you?" Moody took his arm and led him a few feet away. "Weasley, I know you're young and you live with your brother, but, I must ask you if you could bring Mr. Granger and keep him at your place tonight and to bring him to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning.   
  
"I guess so. Hermione was always a good friend. She deserves to have her parents cared for in the best way possible. I will do everything in my power to make him comfortable." Fred answered.   
  
"Good. I thank you very much." Moody gruffly responded. They made their way over to Angelina and Mr. Granger. "Mr. Granger, I don't think that you should spend the night here, before you go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Mr. Weasley, by the way, Weasley which one are you?"  
  
"Erm, Fred sir." he responded.  
  
"Right as I was saying, Fred here, has kindly offered to have you stay in his apartment and to bring you to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." Moody said.   
  
"Thank you Fred. It's much appreciated. I don't know how I could stand to be in the house at the moment." Mr. Granger wearily replied. Angelina looked distinctly uncomfortable. She was exhausted, and she had been part of it too. She felt that she couldn't apparate back to Liverpool tonight.  
  
"Angelina, you're welcome to crash our flat too, we don't have much room, but we can make do. I know you're exhausted. Perhaps you can come with us to Hogwarts tomorrow. You may be able to help comfort Hermione in a way that we can't." Fred said quietly to her.   
  
"Thank you Fred. I really appreciate it." Angelina whispered. She was amazed that he had read her so easily and had acquiesced to her wishes.   
  
Fred looked down at her intently. He wished that the little butterfly feelings in his stomach would go away. She was going to sleep on the floor, or perhaps something transfigured to a bed, but where would they put. With just Richard Granger, George was bunking with him, because they only had two bedrooms. Maybe the couch in the living/dining area. Fred sighed. They'd figure this out when they got to his apartment. "Mr. Granger, perhaps you know where we can find a taxi? Or drive us?" He added with a hopeful look towards his haphazardly parked car. "Maybe we should find a taxi. You're not in a state to drive, and neither Angelina nor I can drive." Fred knew that was best. He knew they had to get back soon, or George would start to get worried. Fred smiled to himself. Whenever George got worried, he set up numerous pranks wherever he was. Of course, he would never admit that he was worried, only bored.   
  
Richard cleared his throat, cast a long glance at his house, knowing his wife wasn't there. It almost made him wish that Hermione wasn't a witch. But then, he knew, they would be tortured for fun and have no one to defend them. He knew he could depend on Hermione to protect her parents as best she could from Voldemort. He only wished that he could do the same for her. He knew that she and her friends there were growing up way too fast. He had only met Harry a few times, but he knew the boy had way too much on his shoulders. He knew that his only semblance of family had been killed 2 years ago in a fight with death eaters. "I think I can drive, but I don't know where your flat is. If you could give me directions?"  
  
"Alright. Thank you. I know it's difficult for you." Fred answered. He just hoped that they could get back to his flat without getting too lost. He normally apparated there, but he knew it was in South London, on Beech Street. He settled himself into the front passenger seat, while Angelina slid in behind him. "Do you know South London well Mr. Granger, sir?" He asked.   
  
"Pretty well, yes, I drive through it to go to work sometimes." He responded.   
  
"Well, I live on Beech Street, near Appleton ave." Fred said.   
  
"Oh! I go past Beech Street all the time. I know exactly where that is." Mr. Granger said easily. Fred was surprised that he was taking this all in hand. He seemed quite depressed but he hadn't fallen to pieces. He suddenly realized just how much Hermione had inherited from her parents. Her father was very brave, facing the troubles in the magic world without an ounce of magic to protect him.   
  
"Mr. Granger, I want you to know that I can see Hermione got her courage from you. Your courage right now is inspiring. I am quite amazed that you have not fallen apart." Fred said, earnestly.   
  
"Well, Thank you." Mr. Granger looked startled. It was quite a compliment. Suddenly, he looked at Fred again. "Fred..you and your twin...you were those two who were the jokers, right?" He asked questioningly.   
  
"Well...Yeah..we own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. We've even been compared to James Potter and Sirius Black," he said proudly.   
  
"Well then, I am amazed at the maturity you have shown this evening. I remember you two as hooligans. Sorry, that's just what you seemed like." Mr. Weasley responded.   
  
"Is that a compliment? Wow..a compliment from an adult! That's, like the second one I've gotten from an adult! Cool!" Fred grinned. He noticed that they had turned onto Beech Street. My apartment is in number 76. We're apartment A. However, I want to warn you that my twin will probably have set up some elaborate joke to pull on me the moment I walk in the door, so Angelina, could you wait here with Mr. Granger, while I go set it off, and tell my brother you're staying with us?" Fred said. He jumped out of the car. Quickly, he put the key in the lock, and opened the door to his apartment and closed it quickly. He looked around at the strange apartment. This was definitely not their apartment. His bed and bureau had been put in the living room, joining the sofa and experiment table. He stalked towards his room and opened the door. His jaw dropped. This was a good sized joke. The wall separating his and George's rooms were gone, George's bed was twice it's normal size, and there was what muggles called a tellyvision in one corner. George lay on his bed, changing the channels with his wand. "George! What did you do to my room?" He screamed.   
  
"I'm using it. Can't you see?"  
  
"Well put it back to normal. We have guests. You're bunking with me tonight."  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY! You know I hate bunking with you when we have our own rooms. Make them sleep on the floor or couches."  
  
"Well. I am making Angelina sleep on the couch. But, Mr. Granger, he should have a bed. Put the stuff back to normal, while I get them, ok? Mr. Granger shouldn't have to take any of our crap." Fred snapped. George gaped at him.   
  
"I would like an explanation." he said.  
  
"You'll get one, once Mr. Granger and Angelina are settled in." Fred said tiredly. He left the room and headed for the door. As he walked down the steps, he bent his head, weary from all that had happened in the last few hours. As he approached the car, he noticed that Mr. Granger was standing wearily by the passenger door, while Angelina was lying down inside, curled up on the backseat. Apparently she was fast asleep. With a nod towards Mr. Granger he said, "I'll get her. Just follow me up, and I'll get you some tea." With that, he opened the door and looked down at Angelina. He leaned over, and tried to unbuckled the seatbelt. After a few minutes he finally figured it out. Carefully, he picked up Angelina and carried her up the steps to their apartment. She automatically snuggled closer, burrowing her face in his chest and putting her arms around his neck. With Mr. Granger walking beside him, he approached the door, which swung open to reveal George on the other side, who noted with little surprise that Angelina was in his arms. With a grand gesture, he swept Mr. Granger in to the apartment.   
  
"Welcome to our humble abode Mr. Granger. Take a seat in one of the chairs. I'll be transfiguring the couch into a bed for Angelina. He did so. Richard Granger barely flinched. Even though he hadn't seen much magic, he was too tired to be surprised by much. Fred walked over to the bed/couch and gently placed Angelina on it, and tucked the sheet and blanket in around her shoulders. Turning, he flicked his wand at the teapot, which immediately held hot water. Taking out a couple packets of tea, he let it sit for a minute, and then poured 3 cups of tea, and sat down at the table. "Mr. Granger, you will be using my brother, George's room tonight. It's the door on the left. The bathroom is behind me, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I know you're tired, so if you leave while I tell George, here, what happened, I won't be offended." Fred said. George had a troubled look on his face. He knew his brother was exhausted too, and that something big had happened.   
  
"Alright, George, I know you are rather apprehensive as to what occurred in the last 2 hours. Angelina, she came and we decided to go to a park and have a chat. She wanted to talk to me before she came back and said hi. I don't know why. Anyways, We went to this little park that we discovered a while back. You remember that one? Well, anyways, after about a half hour of discussing our lives and such, we were interrupted by these terrifying screams. Sorry, Mr. Granger, anyways, we decided that even if it was only some muggle problem, that we should probably check it out anyways. By the time we reached the street the screams were gone and there was dead silence." For a minute there was silence. Then Fred drew in a breath. "The dark mark hung above the house, George. What is really strange, though, is that the aurors think Mr. Granger's wife, Laura, was taken because of Harry." Fred smiled grimly. Looking at George and Mr. Granger. "Mr. Granger, Angelina, and I are all going to Professor Dumbledore to talk with him about this new circumstance, and to be there for Hermione and Mr. Granger. I think we may be gone for more than one day. So George, I have to ask you to please, take care of the shop while I'm gone. You can owl me if you have any questions about anything I normally take care of. I doubt You'll need to, you own the shop with me. It's a favor, George. I promise you'll be able to play so many jokes and tests on me when I get back."   
  
"Aww Fred, You know I can take care of the shop. I'll just hex you into oblivion when you come back. You know, like brothers do." George answered, a half smile on his face.   
  
"Thanks. Mr. Granger? You can use the bathroom first." He prayed that there was nothing magical flying or talking in there. Wearily, Fred and Mr. Granger prepared for sleep. George sat there, perplexed. He had noticed the expression of tenderness on his brother's face when he had tucked in Angelina. He had a feeling that Fred was falling in love with her, or, perhaps, he had always been in love with her. He couldn't tell. Fred was more moody than him, but he hid it well behind his practical jokes and humor. Even George rarely saw him with any other expression than playful happiness on his face. Sighing, George got up, and got ready for bed. He had a busy couple of days ahead of him, taking care of the shop by himself. He just hoped that Fred was able to be of aid at Hogwarts and that he would sort out his personal life. 


	4. Dumbledore!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is god. She owns all. I am lowly me. I own nothing.  
  
A high cackle could be heard in the room. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were holding what appeared to be a struggling woman. "You will rue the day you allowed your daughter to go to that idiotic tainted school. It will only result in the deaths of those you love. I promise you your daughter won't be spared. A shrill giggle pierced the air, sounding out the woman's struggle to breath and not panic. Suddenly, apparently unpleased by the silence, the man with the high voice said "I think that this woman needs to be taught some manners. I say, perhaps some pain will help?" With that the man pointed his wand and said "Crucio." A woman screamed, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat up in his Hogwarts' dorm room, sweat pouring down his forehead. He scrambled out of his four-poster, and ran over to his best friend's bed. Shaking him, he said "Ron! Ron! Wake up! Ron!" Ron rolled over, groaned, and blinked his eyes at Harry. "I just had another vision!" He hadn't had one of those since the beginning of sixth year when he had worked with Professor Snape on Legilimency. He knew that Voldemort had wanted him to see this woman. He had the oddest, sick, sensation in his stomach, he knew he had seen this woman, in fact, she...oh GOD!.... "RON! I just saw a woman being tortured by Voldemort!" Ron flinched. "I know he wanted me to see her. He knows I know her. Ron! I've seen her before, but more important, she has the same hair as Hermione!" At that, Ron sat up, and said "Let me at him Harry, I'll kill him for the pain he puts through Hermione!"  
  
"Ron! It's NOT Hermione. I think..I think it's Hermione's mother." Harry said. "We have to go to Dumbledore, now!" He turned around and grabbed the invisibility cloak. Ron leaped out of bed. Together, they put the cloak on and crept out the door. Once they reached the portrait, they pushed it open, not caring that it was two in the morning. Quietly, they ran towards the statue hiding the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry knew the password, he had just been to see the professor yesterday, on Headboy duties. "Chocolate Frog!" he gasped. The statue moved aside and the boys ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. They waited for a minute, and then tried the door. It was open. They walked into Dumbledore's office, which automatically lit as they walked into it. Dumbledore wasn't there. Harry's face fell. He had no idea how to find Dumbledore since he wasn't here. Suddenly a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Harry, Ron, is there anything I might do for you, at this hour?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eye. Harry and Ron turned around. Needless to say, their jaws dropped. Dumbledore swept past them, and sat at his desk. With his fingers tapped together, Dumbledore, with those cool blue eyes, watched the two gryffindors with interest. He had had the pleasure of watching them grow and accustom themselves to danger. Ron Weasley, who otherwise might not have amounted to quite as much, had pushed himself harder than many of the best wizards and witches in the world. He knew that Ron was a hardworking young man who was devoted to his two best friends. He knew that Hermione and Ron were meant to be together. He had seen them grow closer, and he had seen their arguing and their passion. They fitted each other perfectly. Harry, however, was another case altogether. He was a leader, but only because he was forced into the position. He had been forced into fame when he came here. He had to learn DADA much faster than any other in his grade. "You may be wondering how I knew to come at this time of night. You see, I have several complex spells on this office, and it alerts me when there are visitors. I am also warned of the urgency that the spells can sense from the visitor. It sensed that you were quite urgent. Now, tell me, what is so urgent?" Dumbledore quietly asked.  
  
"Professor," Harry began earnestly, sitting on the edge of one the chairs, Ron sitting next to him, inching almost imperceptibly closer. "I had another vision. I hadn't had one since sixth year, I've been keeping up with my Occlumency!" Harry assured Dumbledore.  
  
"I am well aware of that. I am proud of how much you have achieved with Occlumency," Dumbledore assured Harry. Harry looked down and mumbled his thanks.  
  
Looking up, he began again. "As I said, Professor, I had another vision. I think Voldemort really wanted me to see this. He must have broken through all the work I've done in the last two years." Harry had worked so hard on Legilimency because his lack of work had caused the death of his godfather. "I saw him torturing a woman, Professor! She looked really familiar. I've seen her before. Even more, I think I see a younger version of her every day. I think I was seeing the mother of Hermione professor. He used crucio on her!" Harry finished. Dumbledore watched the two gravely. He had seen Ron flinch at both the name Voldemort and when Harry revealed who he had seen. He doubted Ron realized his feelings nor that Harry had any inclination as to what his two best friends felt.  
  
"I was notified an hour or so ago that Hermione's house had been attacked." Dumbledore started. "Mr. Granger, Hermione's father was not there and arrived on the scene minutes later. A wizard and a witch were the first on the scene, they had been nearby in the park. Aurors arrived shortly thereafter. They found no sign of Hermione's mother. Your sight confirms what we suspected, Harry. Hermione's mother was taken to make you come after her to protect her, as your best friend's mother. The wizard I mentioned before took the witch and Mr. Granger to his house for the night." Dumbledore completed the small speech.  
  
"But..How can we know that Mr. Granger is safe with them. They could be deatheaters too! I mean you never know." Harry burst out.  
  
The twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes again. "I am quite sure of this wizard's position on Voldemort." Dumbledore said. His eyes flicked to Ron. "I am as sure of his standing, as I am of his identical twin brother's, whom he shares a flat with." Dumbledore added blandly, his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Do..Do you mean to say that it was Fred or George?" he asked Dumbledore. "I never would have thought that they would handle a situation like that, much less take a muggle in under their care."  
  
"I am indeed saying that." he turned to Ron. "Ron, your brother Fred was the young wizard who arrived on the scene first. He was accompanied by Angelina, who tried to let the ministry know of the attack. They both performed beautifully. You have every reason to be proud of them. Your brother and Angelina will be arriving tomorrow by the floo network along with Mr. Granger. I would appreciate it if you two could find Ms. Granger tomorrow when she comes down from her dorms. You will lead her directly here. I daresay your brother and his guests will be arriving no later than 8 am tomorrow. With that, he stood and ushered Harry and Ron out of his offices.  
  
"Well. This is a wonderful night. And we get to break the news to Hermione that her mom's in the clutches of Voldemort and Her dad's with Fred and George, those pranksters. I hope that they don't do anything." Ron shuddered. "We shouldn't try to wake her up. Yelling up there will only wake up the whole house and it will upset Hermione."  
  
"Well, I don't think I can go to sleep. I say we try and catch up with homework or study for the NEWTs. Slippery Eels" he added as they climbed into the Gryffindor common room. The fire burned low. Harry trudged towards the stairs to the dorm. He and Ron came quickly back down, flicked their wands at some candles and settled down to work at Divination. This quickly made them sleepy. Harry settled in front of the fire. His eyelids drooped. Soon, he and Ron were asleep in the chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" a female voice broke the silence. "Why are you two sleeping here. I thought you went up to your dorms?" Harry and Ron started at once. They stared at Hermione who stood in front of them, looking thoroughly confused. "Well? Shall we go to breakfast, or should you change?" she asked.  
  
"Erm Hermione, we should change, but we're not going to breakfast. Neither are you" Ron said sleepily. "Hermione, Harry...he" Ron glanced at Harry who was staring intently at Hermione and bit his lip.  
  
"Hermione, what Ron's trying to say to you, is that I had another vision last night. Voldemort broke through all my legilimency work. I had a vision. Voldemort.." His voice became hollow and he swallowed apprehensively, "Hermione..I saw...I saw him torturing a muggle woman. In the vision, I felt like I had seen someone I knew really well, only much older." he swallowed again. "Hermione..We went to Dumbledore last night. He confirmed what I said." Harry stared at Hermione again. She had gone white and her lip was trembling. "Hermione, Dumbledore and I agree, I saw your mother. Oh Hermione, he used Cruciatus on her. But he didn't kill her." yet he added to himself. Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears and threw herself into Ron's arms who had just stood up. Ron looked down at her, startled, and patted her back. Harry glanced around. He saw many of the students looking in their direction strangely. Glaring at them, he turned back to Hermione who had calmed down enough to stifle her sobs. "Hermione..Ron and I...we should go change. But we're coming back, and we're bringing you to Dumbledore." Spotting Ginny, he waved her over. "Ginny, her mom's been taken by Voldemort. I need you to watch her until we come back. You'll come with us to Dumbledore's office, of course." he muttered.  
  
Startled, Ginny nodded her head. Looking back only once, he and Ron ran for their dorm and changed as fast as humanly possible. The time was 7:30. They sprinted back down, and Ron gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go," he said softly. The four of them walked out of the portrait.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
"Not now! Damnit!" Fred rolled over and crashed into his brother. Why was his brother in his bed? Shit! He remembered. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was 7 am. Jumping up, he grabbed some pants and shoved them on. He knew Angelina was out there and Mr. Granger was in the other room. He ran out the door of his bedroom, leaving his brother to deal with the alarm. He glanced at the newly retransfigured couch. Obviously, Angelina had already woken up.  
  
"Sorry, I am used to waking up this early for Quidditch! I hope you don't mind that I started coffee?" Angelina called from the kitchen.  
  
"No, it's alright. I need coffee anyways." Fred grinned. He could use this scene to tease Angelina from now to Earth's end. I should wake up Mr. Granger. We should be going in half an hour." Turning, he walked over to what was normally his brother's room. He knocked hesitantly. Receiving no answer, Fred opened the door cautiously. What he saw made him swear. Mr. Granger was thrashing violently, saying 'NO! DON'T TAKE HER!' Fred rushed to the side of the bed. "Mr. Granger! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! You need to wake up Mr. Granger! The thrashing stopped. Slowly, Mr. Granger opened his eyes. He looked up blearily at Fred. Comprehension slowly dawned in his eyes. "Mr. Granger, you were having a nightmare. Besides you need to get ready. We're going to floo to Hogwarts in half an hour or so." Fred looked down anxiously at the older man lying there. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do for this man, whose wife had been taken by voldemort and had most likely been tortured.  
  
"Ok. I'm getting up. Do I smell coffee?" He asked, his eyes brightening a little.  
  
"Yeah, Angelina made it." Fred turned and walked towards the door. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. Turning, he walked over to sit by Angelina who was just paying the owl who had brought the Daily Prophet. "Thanks." Fred muttered.  
  
Angelina just smiled brightly. "Hey, you let me sleep on your couch last night. Speaking of which..how did I get there?"  
  
Fred felt a blush start on the back of neck and his ears. He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I carried you." he muttered. His ears going even brighter.  
  
Angelina looked startled. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't known he was strong enough for that. She didn't know a lot about Fred, she admitted to herself. She should find out some more. Maybe thanks for now. "Erm..Fred?" he quickly glanced up, catching her eyes. "Thanks for carrying me in."  
  
He muttered "You're welcome." the famous Weasley flush still vividly on his ears.  
  
Then from the doorway of his bedroom: "Awwwwwwwww look at the little lovebirds!" George had always thought the two were especially close.  
  
"George!" Angelina jumped up and hugged him. She muttered in his ear, "We are NOT lovebirds, and I doubt we ever will be, thank merlin." She pulled back. George only raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly. Angelina laughed. At this moment, Mr. Granger emerged from George's room, looking rumpled from sleep but awake and dressed.  
  
"Alright. Where's the coffee?" he asked looking around hopefully. "And which one of you is Fred?"  
  
Both of them answered at the same time, "I'm Fred."  
  
Angelina glared at George. "Mr. Granger has been through enough George. He doesn't need confusion from you."  
  
"How do you know I'm George. We could be pretending and that was George you were talking to before." George responded.  
  
"I..I just know." Angelina responded. It was her turn to flush. Deep in the bottom of her heart, she knew it was because she had feelings for Fred that she just didn't have for George. She could tell by looking at them and letting that part of her heart guide her. Everyone looked at her curiously. "I do!" she said, rather defensively. "Well, we should have some breakfast," and with a flick of her wand, the cabinet doors opened to reveal not much. She found a box of instant oatmeal. In a trifle, she had water boiling and pouring into bowls filled with the instant oatmeal. Mr. Granger gaped at this, the pot boiling without help, the cabinet doors opening, the oatmeal being poured on its own, the water being poured on its own. He hadn't truly noticed last night. So this is what Hermione is learning. I bet this is beginner stuff for them. Glancing at Mr. Granger Fred grinned. He knew that Mr. Granger was startled by all of the magic preparing breakfast. He knew that Mr. Granger was hoping that it was elementary magic, which it was.  
  
"Mr. Granger, if you would like to know, we learned how to do stuff like that within three months of arriving at Hogwarts." Fred said, gently. "We learn many more complex spells through the course of our education."  
  
"Oh." a relieved look appeared on his face. He was glad that the money they were putting up for this school was worth it. Everyone took a bowl of steaming oatmeal, and quietly and quickly ate it. Fred glanced at the large grandfather clock across the room. It was 7:35. He knew that they should get there before 8.  
  
"Is Everyone done?" With mumbles and nods of assent, Fred sent the dishes to the sink. He winced at the sound of one breaking. Grumbling he stalked over to the sink, where there was a dish that had nicked the edge of the sink and crashed to the floor. "Reparo," he said, pointing his wand at the dish. He cleaned the dishes, saying "Scourgify" The dishes were instantly clean. Walking back into the dining room, he grinned at George and pointed his wand at the fireplace. Immediately flames appeared, crackling heartily. Mr. Granger started. "Mr. Granger, Angelina, we're using the floo network to get to Professor Dumbledore's office." Angelina looked pleased. Glancing at Mr. Granger he soon recalled that the man was a muggle. "Mr. Granger, it's a way to travel to Hogwarts. You, as a muggle, are unable to apparate, and besides," pausing for preparation, he used his best Hermione voice, "You can't apparate into Hogwarts. It's written right there in Hogwarts: A History." Angelina and George grinned. They knew how insufferable Mr. Granger's daughter was about things like that. Taking Mr. Granger by the elbow, Fred brought him to the fireplace. "Angelina, I trust you can do this without help," Fred grinned devilishly. "If not, I'm sure my brother would be most pleased to help.  
  
"Of course I don't," Angelina growled. "You know perfectly well how long I've been using the floo network."  
  
"Alright. Mr. Granger? Take a handful of floo powder, and toss it into the fire when I say three. When you step into the fire, directly after, shout Dumbledore's office. I will be right there, holding onto you. One....Two....Three." They threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into it. Swirling the two men hurtled through the network and found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Scrambling up, Fred grinned at Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione made a dash for her father who had just gotten to his feet. "Angelina will be right along." he told Voldemort. "Hey Ron. Glad you could make it." Fred wasn't surprised to find the three of them there. They had either been summoned and told of the situation or Harry had had a vision from Voldemort the night before. He guessed it was the latter. Frowning, he bent down to give Angelina a hand; she had just appeared on the floor. Standing up, with Angelina next to him, he looked at the people in the room. Dumbledore was calmly sitting in his chair, Harry was pacing near the door, muttering to himself about god knew what. Ginny was trying to calm Harry. Ron was halfway from the seats to where Hermione was standing, hugging her father. He appeared to be distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should offer comfort to her or just leave them be. "Ron, I think it'd be better if you sat." Fred muttered to his brother. He knew perfectly well how protective he was of Hermione. Ron nodded curtly and stalked back towards the seats. Grabbing Angelina's hand, he headed for two seats to the side of Dumbledore's desk. "What should we do?" he asked Dumbledore in a low voice.  
  
Quietly, Dumbledore said, "I believe, Mr. Weasley, that perhaps we should let them cry for a little longer." With that he lapsed back into silence, watching everyone in the room. The development between Fred and Angelina. He wasn't surprised. There had always been a connection between the two. It was only natural for the two to become closer. He had not been surprised when he had been informed of Fred's actions the night before. He had known that Fred was compassionate. He tried to help everyone around them, while trying to maintain an appearance of being a prankster and self-obsessed. "Mr. Granger, Hermione, please, have a seat." Dumbledore said in kind voice.  
  
Hermione pulled away from her father and led him over to two seats directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Harry, Ginny, If you please, everyone is sitting, we would be delighted if you could join us. Ginny flushed. Harry stalked to a chair and flopped down. Ginny followed him. She perched on the edge of his chair. "I believe all of you are aware of parts of the story, but not all of it. I will relay the story to you, if anyone feels an urge to correct me, just jump right in. Last night, Fred and Angelina were in a park when they heard screams. They were coming from Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother. Fred and Angelina arrived on the scene shortly after the screams started. Angelina attempted to alert the ministry, which by that time had figured it out. Fred made sure that the crowd didn't panic, and he was able to take care of your father, Hermione. Meanwhile, here, in Hogwarts, Harry had the first vision in two years. He saw your wife, Mr. Granger. She was being tortured. We believe that she was taken as bait for Harry to come to fight Voldemort. As of now, we are unsure of how to proceed. I believe, Mr. Granger, that Fred and Angelina will accompany you through the school as they are graduates from here."  
  
Fred hung back as the others headed for the door. "Professor, erm, are we staying here at the castle, or do you expect us to go back to my flat?" He asked.  
  
"It seems Fred, that you have helped Mr. Granger out with this situation. He should stay here for a few days and so I see no problem in putting you and Angelina up for the next few days. I trust you can stay?" Dumbledore said. "I trust you remember the statue of the one eyed crone?" Fred blushed. He swore that Dumbledore knew everything. He realized at that moment just how much of their antics Dumbledore had been aware of. He just gained a lot of respect for Dumbledore. It was amazing what the man knew.  
  
"Yeah..I remember her." Fred muttered.  
  
"Well, the portrait of Bilius the Big across from her is the door to a small guest chambers. The password is lark spur. You will find sufficient amenities for your needs and Angelina's and Mr. Granger's." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Fred turned and quietly left the office. 


	5. Hagrid

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Warner Bros Studios, etc. own the characters in this. Sorry it took a few days to post this..I got started on the wrong foot. I had to delete the whole thing and start over. Its still halting, but at least I was able to write it! :) Let me know if timing, wording and stuff is wrong. I think its fine, but I'm a bit confused now and then.  
  
Bounding down the staircase to Dumbledore's office, Fred had grin on his face. He was back at Hogwarts! Sobering, he knew he was here under extenuating circumstances, but he was still here. He emerged from behind the statue and grinned at Angelina. "Shall we?" he said, as he offered her his arm. Angelina took it. "Of course!" returning the grin. Fred glanced around the hallway. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Granger were all a couple feet ahead of them. Fred got a silly feeling in his stomach. It made him happy that Angelina had waited for him.  
"Where are we going?" Fred inquired.

"I believe we are going to the Great Hall. It is after all, breakfast time." Angelina responded. She looked so good this morning. A good nights sleep really did wonders. Fred thought. What was he thinking! This was Angelina. His good friend from Quidditch. The one who screamed at him because he got kicked off the team for fighting two years ago. Boy, did she have a temper. It was rather scary to have seen her in 7th year. She seemed to have been given Wood's spirit. Now, it seemed, she was normal again. "Sooo...what happened to Wood's spirit? Did you give it back to him?" Fred asked.

Angelina glared at him. "For your information, Mr. Weasley, I never got Wood's spirit. I simply had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders, what with NEWTs and being captain. I had a short fuse, and I regret to say, that you bore the brunt of it. I must remark that you came out of it rather unmarked." "Oh I am marked. Just where you can't see it." Fred leered at her. "Oh Stop it!" Angelina said, shoving him away.

By this time, they had reached the Entrance hall. Fred and Angelina smiled happily, looking around at their surroundings. The last time Fred had been here, he had been flying out after quitting school because of that witch with a b instead of a w Umbridge. They had left the school in quite an uproar, if anything Ron and Ginny said was true. "Fred! Angelina! What are you guys doing here?" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find themselves looking at Neville Longbottom, a chubby 7th year, who had also been in Dumbledore's Army, affectionately known as the DA. He had developed his skills as a wizard considerably within the club. It was a startling change. He had even fought very well at the ministry, according to Harry. They could see that his confidence had grown quite a bit. "Erm, we're here on Order business, Neville." Fred said. Brilliant, he said to himself, Neville will never question that. He knows about the order.

Just then he caught Angelina looking at him carefully. Oh no..Fred thought..she doesn't know about the order. "Order of the Phoenix, Angelina, I'll explain later, you might want to join." He muttered. "Neville, it has to do with Hermione's parents. That's her dad, there." he nodded towards Mr. Granger, who was with Hermione and Ron at the moment. "Its her mum who's in trouble." Fred didn't bother to explain what kind of trouble. "Anyways. How's 7th year. Those NEWTs are coming pretty fast aren't they?"

"Yeah..The DA's going well. We're learning all sorts of curses and stuff. Even Harry is learning some of them. The teachers have started to drop by, and they let us know about different spells that are useful. We have a meeting tonight, actually. You should drop by." Neville said, brightly.

Both Fred and Angelina had been in the DA. They looked at each other and grinned. "What time?" they chorused. "7 pm, The room of Requirement of course." Neville answered, grinning. "Are you going to eat with us?" he asked.

"Well..we already had breakfast, but...I think we could probably take some of that pumpkin juice." Fred said. Just then, they entered the Great Hall. Suddenly, their was silence. Fred glanced around, he noticed that Mr. Granger had entered, just after them, with Hermione. It was evident that it was her father, and everyone knew that Hermione was muggle-born. He grinned. Loudly, he said, "Well. Look at the greeting I'm getting. I thought you guys loved me." He pretended to pout a little. The whole Hall, with the exception of the slytherins, burst out laughing. Fred grinned. "Aww I knew you guys loved me, after all." His performance had the desired effect of taking the attention away from Mr. Granger and onto him. Hermione and Mr. Granger looked at him gratefully. It appeared that Mr. Granger had just had his taste of the magic world.

"Let's go sit with the Gryffindors," he muttered to Angelina. He grinned at Mr. Granger and beckoned him to follow. Fred and Angelina worked their way over to some free seats, constantly greeting various students from different houses. "I wonder what Malfoy thinks, with Mr. Granger here. Bet he acts like he has a stick up his ass." he muttered.

"You have a weak memory, Weasley, Malfoy always has a stick up his ass!" Angelina muttered back. Fred looked startled, and then he laughed long and loud, glancing at Malfoy, who was scowling heavily at them. "Let's hope he doesn't start anything." he said. They slid onto the bench. Leaning over to Hermione, he said "Hermione, Malfoy looks particularly grouchy, Watch your back. Angelina and I will watch your father's and ours. Alright?" He glanced towards Harry and Ron. Suddenly he brightened. "You guys. I forgot completely, but I brought some of my new spying equipment. Sort of works like a camera and tv thing that muggles have. It's in the form of a lightning bug, but I doubt Malfoy would realize that. Trouble is," Fred paused for drama, smiling wickedly, "They blow up at any point. Who says we send one over to Malfoy? Angelina here can testify to the noise and mess they make." Fred glanced at Angelina who was glaring at him. "Hey! You can!" he said. Raising his arms in protest.

"Yeah..Only 'cause you were spying on me!" Angelina retorted. Everyone looked interested at this. "She was walking down Diagon Alley and I was testing it." Fred said defensively. "Anyways, I'll send it on over to Malfoy, because, as an ex-student I doubt I can get in too much trouble. I can handle a detention, if its possible to give them to me. I have for years." Taking the device out of his robes, he muttered "ennervate" and guided it over to the slytherin table. He made sure to keep it close to Malfoy, at first moving it around his ears, but then just around him in general. Malfoy looked particularly annoyed. He tried to banish it, but it didn't work. "Did I mention that since it is under my control, it can't be banished?" he said under his breath. He kept looking at Malfoy, who suddenly looked at him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Fred grinned. The firefly exploded with a loud bang. Startled, Malfoy looked down, in time to catch some of the pieces of it in his face, and the wind the explosion created rumpled his hair significantly. The whole Gryffindor table burst out laughing, along with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Even some slytherins not well acquainted with Malfoy, mostly first-years tried to hide their smiles. Malfoy whipped his gaze to Fred. He rose to his feet. Suddenly the Hall went silent. Malfoy stalked towards him. "You will regret this, Weasel One! I'll make sure of it." Malfoy snarled. "Really. Seeing as how I am a full wizard and you are only a student, I don't see how I will. Besides how can you prove I did it?" Fred grinned. "The rumpled, just rolled in the mud becomes you Malfoy." Malfoy let out a snarl. He whipped around and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Fred you're gonna regret that." Hermione said, worriedly.

"Never. Whatever he does, this is worth it. I got Malfoy, in front of the entire Hogwarts Population." Fred said. "Fred..you don't know...Malfoy, he's powerful. He's fully intending to get the darkmark as soon as he gets out. His father..Fred...be careful!" Hermione said. Fred's smile vanished. "Don't worry, I'll watch my back." Fred assured her. Slowly, everyone turned back to eating. Fred caught Dumbledore's eye. He could swear that he saw the man half-smile. Fred grinned. He was back at Hogwarts, creating chaos. It had been so long since he had done that. He only wished his brother were here. They could scheme together. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Fred Weasley! How good to see you!" Professor Flitwick stood behind him. He was barely up to Fred's shoulder, while he was sitting. "I just wanted to say, you and George, that was an impressive swamp that you charmed in the hallway two years ago. I hadn't seen you until now. I hope you tell your brother that." he squeaked.

"Erm..Thanks Professor. It was quite simple actually. We just wanted to annoy Umbridge. We were doing our best to create havoc since Dumbledore had gone. George and I are quite loyal to him, you know." Fred said. "Of course you are. I had no doubt. In fact, the majority of teachers made it especially difficult for her. We claimed ignorance to things." Flitwick winked.

"Interesting. I had no idea." Fred said. "Yes, well, I have a class in a half hour so I really must be leaving. Once again, I must say how impressed I am with the swamp you two created." Flitwick squeaked and hurried off. Fred grinned. Flitwick had always said that they were good, but now he knew that Flitwick truly admired their ability. He was thankful they were talented in that area; it is what made them so good at creating their jokes. Angelina and Fred stood up at the same time. Losing his balance a little, he put his hand on Angelina's shoulder. She flinched. Fred frowned and glanced at her face. A confused expression lay there. He wondered what was wrong. He had barely touched her. "Mr. Granger, Angelina, I'd like to find our rooms for now. I know Hermione and the others have to get to class. We'll go to the rooms, and then, perhaps Angelina and I shall give a tour of Hogwarts to you, Mr. Granger. I know you're curious, since this is your daughter's school." Fred commented. Angelina and Mr. Granger rose. Mr. Granger hugged his daughter tightly, as if he was afraid to let her out of his sight. That was, perhaps, because he felt guilty for not being there when his wife was taken.

As Fred walked past the professors' table, he nodded to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. He had always had quite a bit of respect for Professor McGonagall, despite the fact that he and George had always gotten into loads of trouble with her. He knew she liked them. She was just a stickler for rules. Although they didn't see eye to eye, he enjoyed grousing at her about detentions and such. He grinned outright. He was rewarded with a slight smile and a nod in return.

He, Angelina, and Mr. Granger left the Hall. Fred immediately headed for the staircase to their right. Bounding up them, he grinned happily. "It is soo good to be here at the origin of our greatest pranks. I hear part of my swamp is still in tact. Angelina, I must insist we tour that particular hall of Hogwarts. I wish to see for myself." Fred said, happily. Mr. Granger looked at Fred. He hadn't seen him this playful and happy since that time in Diagon Alley. Hogwarts must be some place to have that kind of effect on someone after two years of being away. He glanced at Angelina. It seemed that she, too, was entirely ecstatic at being here, once again. Then again, Fred was here, and she seemed perfectly happy when he was around. He wondered if something was going on between the two. He shook his head. If it was, it wasn't his business. Besides, he had his wife to worry about. He didn't need to be thinking on how to get a young couple who were obviously made for each other together. Perhaps he could hint to Fred later. Suddenly, they were in a hallway with a statue of an ugly old woman in the middle of the hallway. Next to it was a painting, that moved! He had been lost in thought so he hadn't noticed that all the paintings moved. How interesting. He gazed at the portrait of a hideous looking man, who appeared to be quite tall since he dwarfed the setting he was in. Fred walked right up to it and said, "hello Bilius. Long time, no see."

"Yes, I heard you graduated two years ago. What are you doing back here?" Mr. Granger jumped, he had not truly expected a response. However, it was magic, and if the painting moved, it could certainly talk.

"...anyways, I hear you guard the guest chambers. Never woulda guessed."

"Password?" the big man in the portrait rumbled.

"I believe its lark spur." "That it is laddie, that it is. Come right on in." With that, the painting swung open, to reveal a cozy looking sitting room with three doors leading off it. He cautiously stepped in after Fred and Angelina.

"That was so nice of Dumbledore, to decorate it in Gryffindor colors!" Angelina exclaimed. "I would have hated to be living in green and silver." She shivered. Walking over to the middle door, she opened it to reveal a cozy bathroom. Opening the door on the right, she found a four poster bed, with an armoire and mirror inside. The room was, again, decorated in Gryffindor, with lush golds and reds. "I get this room," she called Fred walked over and poked his head in.

"No fair. You get the best room. Mr. Granger and I just get to share a room." Fred pouted.  
"Buck it up. I'm a girl remember? I deserve some privacy around two men." She grinned in his face. He went red, and looked down. "You're right. I give up." He said after looking up, putting his hands up for good measure. Angelina laughed. Fred looked at her intently, searching her eyes for something. Instantly she sobered. His eyes, she thought, I never noticed them before. They were brown, but they were so light, with only hints of darker, deeper brown. Wow. They were so..intriguing. Suddenly, Mr. Granger coughed. He was looking at anywhere but them. They jumped, guiltily. They both ignored the fact that they had been staring at each other.

Angelina neatly sidestepped Fred, and said to Mr. Granger brightly, "Why don't we freshen up a bit and then we can wander around Hogwarts. We should visit Hagrid at some point." She smiled. Turning, she found Fred still standing in her doorway. However, he had at least turned around. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked at her. Angelina flushed. She shoved past him. Angelina stomped to the bed and hugged herself. Why did she react like that. Sniffling, she turned and found that there was an entrance to the bathroom in here. She walked over, curious about it, and looked in. Wow. It was a pretty cool bathroom. A bit better than the ones they had to use in the dorm rooms. Perhaps Hogwarts tried to impress its guests? She sighed. Walking over to the mirror, she looked at herself. Her eyes weren't bloodshot or anything, and for that she was thankful. She never like looking bad, even with just friends. She didn't really care, as long as it didn't look like she was a complete slob.

* * *

Fred, at least, didn't know what to make of what had just happened. He turned around in the door way in time to hear the door being slammed and a locking charm performed. He could easily break through it with 'Alohomora' but it was the symbolism of the locking that was meant to keep the person out. He decided to respect it. What could he do, go in there and be screamed at? Turning, he grinned at Mr. Granger. Shaking his head, he said, "Girls," with as much disgust in his voice as he could muster. However, deep inside, his guts were wrenched up. Odd, how their fights had never been hurtful. Rather, he had enjoyed them. They got so much attention. He remembered fondly the arguments that had taken place in the common room. He supposed that had been part of the thrill. Screaming at each other with everyone looking. Fred had lived for drama at that point. He supposed it had been part of the motivation to play jokes and stuff. "Well..While we're waiting for Angelina to 'freshen up' would you like to play a game of cards?" Fred smiled wickedly. Mr. Granger studied him carefully. His eyes narrowed. "Is there any sort of hitch, with magic." He asked. "Just one." Fred answered smiling sweetly. "I think it will surprise you, but it shouldn't be much of a problem." He took the exploding Snap cards out of his pocket. They went and sat at a table near the fireplace. About two minutes into the game, one of the cards exploded. Mr. Granger started and glared at Fred. "That's all. They explode sometimes." Fred said. "It adds spice to the game." "I suppose. I guess it gets boring to play cards when you have magic." Mr. Granger admitted grudgingly. He looked suspiciously at the cards that were in his hand. Fred laughed. Suddenly, the door to Angelina's room was flung open and she walked out of it quite calmly. "Well? Shall we?" Angelina asked.

Fred looked at her, mildly surprised. He was surprised that she was so calm. "Erm, Are we going to see Hagrid?" Fred asked.

"If you still want to." Angelina said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Of course. But after, we must go look at my swamp." Fred said proudly. As they walked through the halls, their footsteps echoed through the halls. This had always been one of his favorite times at Hogwarts. You knew you could find relative peace and quiet, however, there was always the thrill of eluding Filch. Of course, there was that cat of his, Mrs. Norris. Suddenly, something struck him. He tugged on Angelina's elbow. "Angelina, do you think if we take Mr. Granger to Hagrid's hut, that he'll not be able to see the castle?" Fred whispered, urgently. "Oh, Fred, you are such a prat. Did you think the charms were only on the castle? They surround the entire grounds." Angelina said, laughter not very well hidden in her voice. Fred grinned sheepishly and raised his shoulders once. "I'd love to fly while we're here. Speaking of which, how long do you think we'll be here? I kind of need some clothes."

Fred groaned. Then he brightened. "Well, if you need clothes, you can certainly get them in Hogsmeade. But, you could probably save, by borrowing from Hermione or Ginny. They're close to your size, aren't they?" Angelina brightened. "Yeah, I think they are." she said, thoughtfully. "I'll ask Hermione at some point. She's about my height. Well? What are we waiting for?" They had been standing just inside the door. She walked over to the door and pushed it open, allowing the sunshine to cover her face. Fred smiled. She looked really happy to be outside having the sun on her face. It was such a simple pleasure. It amazed him. 'I really should take part in simple pleasures more often.' He shrugged. 'Maybe it'd give me more ideas..probably not...' He blinked. The sun really was quite bright, coming from the dark castle. He scanned the grounds. His face lit up when he saw Hagrid, who was sitting in front of his hut. He skipped down the steps. "Oi! Hagrid! How are ya?" Fred yelled, grinning. He had always respected Hagrid. Even though he wasn't a full wizard, he was still cool to talk to. "Fred. I 'eard ya came." Hagrid smiled, behind his bushy beard. "Hagrid, this is Mr. Granger, Hermione's father." Fred said, turning to allow the two men to shake hands. "Mr. Granger, this is Hagrid, he's gameskeeper for Hogwarts, he's a close friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Hagrid stood, and offered Mr. Granger his hand. Mr. Granger gaped for a second, at Hagrid's height. Idiot! Fred said to himself, Why didn't you warn Mr. Granger that Hagrid's half giant. Ah, well, nothin' you can do about it now, mate. "How are the Care of Magical Creatures classes going, Hagrid?" Fred asked. He cringed. He knew he would be hearing Hagrid in raptures over some atrocious beast.

"Pretty well..I'm teachin' a class in half an' hour. Professor Dumbledore..best man tha' ever lived." Hagrid said. "Well, I shoulda been preparin' a while ago, I'll talk to ya later then?"

"Er, of course, Hagrid." Fred said. He turned to Mr. Granger, who still looked startled by Hagrid's height and breadth. Gesturing across the grounds, he said "I can't wait to see the Quidditch pitch. I wonder if the ickle firsties are getting their flying lesson?"

"Yeah...wonder if we could give 'em a hand." She said, thoughtfully. "Then again, I am here with YOU, Fred. Doubtful she'd let you anywhere near those kids. She knows you too well." Angelina smirked.

"Hey! I'm a good flyer! Why shouldn't she?" Fred asked, acting hurt.

"HA! Even I wouldn't trust you with them. You'd be too likely to play a prank on them." Angelina spat back.

"I would never try to hurt someone!" Fred said, looking genuinely hurt.

"Yeah, I know, Fred. Unfortunately you have a tendency not to think about the dangers of something before you do it. No wonder Hermione gave you so many detentions. Actually, I'm quite surprised that Ron didn't finally blow up on you too, despite you being his brothers. I'm sorry. You tend to think of the fun first and the danger second. In other words, you act before you think." Angelina said, looking concernedly at Fred.

"Gee, really sympathetic to me, aren'cha?" Fred said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might want some truth to the matter. It might make you grow up!" Angelina bit her lip, she looked nervous.

"Yeah, well, Angelina, I've grown up!" Fred said. "Despite the fact that I still play jokes, I can be serious, if need be. You know I can. All that we've been through the last few days, I'm surprised at you." Angelina's eyes flew open.

"Yeah, well, you've a hell of a history to back it up, Fred." she snapped.

"Oh look, they are actually being given flying lessons. Come on, I want to watch." She dragged Fred over. "Hi Madam Hooch! Fred and I are here, with Hermione's father!" She gestured at Mr. Granger, who was trailing along behind the two young adults with such tempers.

"Oh hello, Angelina, Fred. My, I remember when you two had your first lessons. Kids, these two happen to have made up two sevenths of the best Quidditch team Hogwarts had seen in years. Fred here was half of a magnificent pair of beaters along with his identical twin, George. Quite the pair they were. Oh and Angelina, you are on a professional team, I hear?" Angelina nodded, grinning.

"We just thought we'd stop by, see all the new possibilities for the team." Fred spoke up. He was still very loyal to the Gryffindor team. All the little first years looked extremely nervous at having met these two. Then again, half of them sneered at them. Ah yes, Fred remembered. Gryffindors were always put with Slytherins in their flying lesson. So the sneering ones must be slytherins. He grinned and waggled his fingers. All of them narrowed their eyes at the same time. Fred threw back his head and laughed. Angelina shot him a suspicious look. "Look Angelina," he whispered in her ear, "they're slytherin through and through! They know enough to hate me on first sight!" Fred grinned. "And the little Gryffindors are looking up at us in awe. I wonder if there are any trouble makers in the bunch?" Angelina snorted.

"Madam Hooch, I wonder if we could just fly around? For old times sake?" "Of course! It might give these youngsters a demonstration." Madam Hooch beamed at them. "Who am I to back away from a performance. Angelina, come on! Lets fly!" Fred looked totally ecstatic.

"Well, I would love to fly here, one last time.." Angelina trailed off. "Fine." The two of them grabbed two brooms and mounted them. With a swift kickoff they soared up into the air. They flew almost as one. They turned swiftly after reaching one goal post of the quidditch pitch and flew towards the other. Fred grinned. It made him unbelievably happy to be on a broomstick again, after two months. He and George had been so busy that he hadn't had time to fly lately. Sighing, he realized that he and Angelina had been up there for a full 5 minutes and they shouldn't monopolize anymore of the kids' time at class. Signaling to Angelina, he descended. Landing with a soft thump, Fred got off the broom and handed it back to the youngster who had let him use it. Angelina had done the same with hers. All the Gryffindors burst into applause. The Slytherins tried to hide their awe behind scowls. "Well, now, I didn't do any damage there, now did I, Angelina?" He whispered to her, his head bent down to her.

Angelina scowled. "Only this time." She said. "Look at the time! Mr. Granger, we should get in, if you want to see your daughter at lunch. I'm famished!" Fred, Angelina, and Mr. Granger headed for the castle. Once inside, they blinked several times because of the sudden darkness.

Suddenly a silky voice interrupted the quiet of the Entrance hall. "You'll pay for this, Weasel One. And Johnson, just for being with him, you'll pay too. Why! My father-" Malfoy said.

"Your beloved Father, Malfoy, is a DeathEater and he's in Azkaban, may I remind you? What could he possibly do to protect you from the big bad Weasley twin?" Fred interrupted harshly. Motioning Mr. Granger and Angelina ahead of him, Fred walked towards the entrance to the great hall.

A/N: I'm going on vacation for about three weeks, and I don't know how much access I'll have to a computer. Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy and stuff, I wanted to go further, but decided that I could save it for the next chapter as it would have taken a while.


	6. Angelina

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, For those of you who were curious, I sincerely doubt that Angelina is sick. However, since I am posting as I am writing, and the stories tend to lead me, who knows? I don't think I'll make her sick. I'm sorry it seemed like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I made the plot, so I guess its mine.

Pacing the corridor, Fred muttered, "Join the meeting of Dumbledore's army." He was trying to get into the room of Requirement, where Dumbledore's Army met. As he turned around, there was a door on his right. Glancing at Angelina, he grinned and pushed open the door. Slipping inside, he leaned against the wall and watched Harry.

"...remember, sharply down in front of you, and when you cast a spell or charm something, enunciate clearly and swiftly. Oh! Hey Fred, Angelina, I assume Hermione's with her dad, and that's why she's not here?" Fred nodded. "For those of you who don't know these two, Angelina was Quidditch captain two years ago, and Fred is one of the infamous Weasley twins who almost lived up to my father and Sirius Black," Harry said proudly.

Fred raised a brow. "Almost? Harry, I like to think we surpassed your father and Sirius Black." Fred laughed.

"HA. Well, anyways, Fred was also beater with his brother. A warning: Don't accept anything from Fred."

"But Harry! How am I going to test our new jokes besides on innocent first years?" Fred whined. He grinned. "Besides, I don't have anything with me. I'm sure I could send for some though. What are you doing with these youngsters?"

"Just having them practice drawing their wands. You never know if it'll save your life to be fast drawing your wand." Harry said. "Most of the older members are sitting out watching, or using it as more practice, not that any of them really need it, however, practice is always useful. Most of them have been involved in the fight against Voldemort." A unanimous shudder passed through the room at these words. Fred saw that his brother was among them. It amazed him that Ron still flinched at the name despite having been in many battles against him.

Despite acting as if it didn't matter, Fred had always worried about him. It was difficult to accept the fact that Ron was able to hold his own, simply because he was 'ickle Ronniekins' the little brother who had always followed him and George around amazed by their 'bravery' when really, given a chance, Ron was braver than the two twins together. It was an interesting position to be in, he admitted to himself, the younger brother the one who was always doing the brave stuff while he goofed off.

It made him both proud and jealous of Ron, not that he would ever know that, of course. Then again, he and George had three older brothers who were supposed to be looking out for the two of them. Two of them fulfilled their duty as best they could; however, they were usually busy with work and the order. Percy, however, was an ass, and it was impossible for Fred and George to have any respect for him, after not believing Harry when he had said Voldemort had returned. As the middle siblings, he supposed it was their job to be troublemakers, but they had been nothing BUT troublemakers. They hadn't provided a role model.

"Fred, Hello! Earth to Weasel 1! Anyone in there?" Angelina knocked on his forehead. Fred blinked and shook his head.

"What?" he asked, a bit snappish.

"You've been glassy-eyed for a few minutes. What's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my family. After what happened to Hermione's mother, it makes you think about your own." Fred said. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. "I believe more measures have been taken to ensure that Voldemort doesn't try the same thing with your family." He sincerely hoped, at least. Everyone looked a little relieved. It was amazing how much most of these students cared for their families. He understood, being in the same position as the rest of them.

Wandering over to the side of the room, he found a comfortable loveseat and settled in one corner of it. Angelina crossed the room and sat on the loveseat, beside him. Leaning into her, Fred sighed. He was exhausted, the last two days had been stressful, and as a result, he hadn't received much sleep the night before. He noted that Angelina wasn't complaining. Perhaps he would just sit there and doze for a while.

Harry glanced over. Interesting, he hadn't thought Fred and Angelina would be together, even after the dance in his fourth year. Perhaps they would be, especially after all that had happened. He shrugged and turned back to instructing the younger students.

"Hey, Fred, they're done! Come on, its almost curfew for them. We should be meeting Hermione and Mr. Granger. Remember? Down by the Great Hall." Angelina shook his shoulder.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Let's go." Fred blinked blearily, sat up and yawned. Most of the students were heading for the door, grumbling about their homework load. "I should owl George, he'll need to know that we're here. I know he won't worry, but I need to tell him, I'll be here for a few days. Can you meet Hermione and Mr. Granger? I think I can borrow some parchment and a quill from Harry." Turning, he said "Oi! Harry, can you give me some parchment and lend me a pen?"

"Yeah, sure." He turned over the parchment. Fred quickly wrote: _Am fine, let mum and dad know where I am, Be here for a few days, see you in a bit. –Fred._

Turning to Angelina, he said, "Thanks, I'll be back to the rooms in a bit, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the morning, I'm ready to crash." Angelina waved her hand. Fred turned to the left and jogged towards the Owlry, the Room of Requirement really wasn't that far from it. Reaching the Owlry, he noticed the soft hooting of the owls that were roosting there. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Soo, Weasel 1 doesn't want his mummy to worry? Getting homesick Weasel?"

Fred spun around. "Malfoy. Go away so I don't have to see your ugly little face around me."

"Oooh. I'm scared. Why should I listen to you? You're not a prefect and you're not a slytherin. Oh. I almost forgot. You don't even go to this school anymore and you're a disgrace to purebloods everywhere. I mean, you brought that muggle here, didn't you?" Malfoy sneered. Fred's ears burned. He was sure they were bright red. However, he knew he couldn't lose his temper with Malfoy.

"Bye Malfoy." Fred said, coolly. Stiffly, he walked past Malfoy and descended the stairs. Inside his temper was seething. Muggles were just as good as wizards and witches. He didn't understand how they could be so blind. Then again, they were blind enough to follow the Dark Lord. He wished that instead of the portrait opening and shutting, he could just slam a door. He couldn't do the bedroom or bathroom doors, as that would disturb Mr. Granger and Angelina. He let out a huge breath through his teeth. That was all he could do to let out his frustration. Stepping lightly into the bathroom, he discovered that the water was running from the black marble shower in the corner. He figured he would be out of there soon enough, so he didn't bother calling out. Splashing water on his face, he reached for a toothbrush. Scrubbing his teeth, he studied his reflection in the mirror. His face was drawn close and he had circles under his eyes. He would have to do something about it. It was all on one night's sleep, or lack of it, too! As he was rinsing his toothbrush, the shower stopped. He should get out of the bathroom, and give whoever it was some privacy. He turned and was almost out the door when the glass door to the shower slid open with a quiet creak. "Fred! What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Angelina shrieked.

He spun around. Angelina stood there, white fluffy towel wrapped around her, leaving her shoulders and calves bare. Her hair was dripping wet, sleeked back, tiny rivulets of water running down her shoulders, which were gleaming, into the towel. His jaw dropped. Warmth curled in his belly, and spread. "Fine, fine. Sorry! I'm going. I didn't mean to stay and watch you get out of the shower. Just watch you in it!" he finished, leering at her. Angelina threw her bottle of shampoo at him. "Joking! Joking! Sorry!" With his hands covering his head, he bolted out of the door. He turned and entered the room he shared with Mr. Granger. He was there, stretched out on one of the four-poster beds, snoring lightly. Stripping down to his boxers, he rummaged in the small sack of clothes he had brought, for a t-shirt. He found one, and quickly drew it on, over his head. Jumping into the bed, he closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

_Fred crept down the dark alleyway, next to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He had his wand out, slanted upwards in front of him, in prime fighting position, waiting, waiting for any type of movement. Suddenly, in the dim light left from the day, he caught movement to his right. He spun and crept towards it. He quickly performed a silencing spell. "silencio." He whispered. Hurrying forward, he found it was Angelina. Quickly, he undid the silencing charm and said "What are you doing here?" _

_"Thank god you're here! They were coming for me. I think they're still looking." She whispered. So that's what had drawn him out of his shop. He knew he had heard noises. _

_"Come on, we'll go back into my shop, and we can floo to mum and dad's. They're house is well protected." He motioned towards the front of the alley. Suddenly Angelina's eyes got big. _

_Crying "Stupefy!" and pointing her wand over his shoulder, she dragged Fred back to where she was, spinning him around so he too was facing the death eaters. She performed a multitude of spells, with Fred right along with her. However there were too many of them. Suddenly a 'Crucio' could be heard and Angelina was on the ground beside him, writhing, screaming in pain._

Fred sat straight up, breathing heavily. Suddenly, more aware of his surroundings, he realized that someone was screaming. It wasn't Mr. Granger, he looked like he was about to wake up, but he wasn't screaming. No, it had to be Angelina. Leaping out of bed, he tripped slightly over his own sheets and quilt. Grabbing his wand, he sprinted through the adjoining bathroom, to find Angelina tossing and turning, screaming, then moaning. Shifting, he put his wand in his left hand, crossed over to the bed. Sitting lightly on the edge, he leaned over and shook her shoulder. He noticed that tears had been streaking down her cheeks, leaving them damp and shiny. The skin around her eyes was puffy. "Come on, Angelina, wake up. It's a dream. Wake up." Slowly the twisting about stopped, and her moans ceased. "Angelina. Wake up." he whispered. Slowly, she rolled over, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Fred?" she whispered, the terror that had been exuded from her moments earlier, still there.

"Yeah, you were having a nightmare, Angelina. You were screaming. Guess it's why I dreamt of you being tortured," Fred said, pulling a grimace. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet, could you just hold me? I know its odd, but I need comfort now, and there's no Ben & Jerry's around. This is Hogwarts after all." Angelina said, cracking a small smile. Fred gave her an odd look. Ben & Jerry's? What was this? Some medication for muggles?

"What is Ben & Jerry's?" he asked.

"Oh! I keep forgetting. You don't do much in the muggle world, where I live, we have to spend time in the muggle world. It's this absolutely divine ice cream, made in Vermont, in the United States. Its like medication for the heart and soul. Thinking about their flavors just makes me salivate." She said.

"You should show me this place. I would like to try some." Fred said, while maneuvering so that she could lean back against him. "However, you should tell me about your nightmare, so you can sleep easily for the rest of the night. I will tell you mine first, if you like." Fred said.

"Ok." Angelina nodded.

"Well, I was right outside of my store, where you met me? And I heard a little noise coming from the alley next to it. Just enough, so I knew it wasn't a mouse. I felt drawn back there. You know, dark alley, danger, all that. I heard movement, and I sent a silencing charm there. I discovered it was you, and while we were talking, after having undone silencio, the death eaters appeared. We both fought for a while, but suddenly, you were hit with crucio, and I woke up, and heard you screaming and moaning." Fred said. He rubbed her shoulders. There was so much tension there.

"Well, mine was slightly different. I dreamt I was at the Granger's house when Mrs. Granger was being taken. I was fighting to keep her there, but I couldn't hold them, and I was tortured. You were there, but you were unconscious. In my dream, I was being tortured when you woke me up." She ended on a barely audible whisper. They sat there, silently, thoughtfully, each becoming sleepier. Fred barely realized that he was almost asleep, didn't register that he shouldn't be there. After a few moments, all that could be heard in the room was the creaking of the old wood settling in and the deep, slow breaths of those who are truly asleep.


	7. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Mr. Granger stretched, sat on the side of his bed. He glanced over to Fred's bed. It was empty. He knew that Fred had leaped out of the room when screams issued from Angelina's room and that they had subsided directly after. He had assumed that Fred had come back. He was probably in the bathroom or in the living room. Putting his ear to the bathroom, he heard nothing. He knocked; no answer. Slowly he pushed open the door. There was no one in there. Traveling through, he opened the door into the living room. He wasn't in there either. Odd. Fred and Angelina knew that he couldn't find his way around the castle yet. Grumbling, he pushed open the portrait to come face to face with his daughter. "Ah! You scared me." He said.

"Sorry! I was just trying to convince Bilius here that I really am your daughter. I brought you guys some breakfast, since I didn't see you down at the dining hall." Hermione piped.

"Hermione, shouldn't you be more upset? It was your mother who was taken." Mr. Granger said. He for one had slept lightly and uneasily.

"I am worried." Hermione began slowly, "but this kind of thing happens to Harry all the time, and I've seen how he takes it, and how it usually works out fine in the end. Well, except for Sirius. I have complete faith in Harry. I know when the time comes that He, Ron and I will, with help, take on Voldemort and get Mother back. We work well together, you know. Plus, there's Dumbledore's Army." Hermione laughed at her father's look of confusion. Sweeping past him, she took a seat in a divan. "You know, where Harry, Ron, Fred, and Angelina were last night, while I was with you. I'm normally there too, but.." she trailed off.

"Are you sure, I mean, he's just a boy." Mr. Granger said.

"Daad. He's already faced Voldemort 5 times, 3 of them with our direct help. Harry stopped being a boy when he faced Voldemort in his first year. Any remnants were banished in his second year when he rescued Ginny." Hermione said, seriously. "I've got to go to classes, then I'll be back, to meet you for lunch, here." With that, she exited the room. She had left him with quite a revelation. He had never really realized the dangers his daughter had faced. Now he knew, and he was extremely proud of her. Sitting there, he held a mug of tea, and stared off into space, thinking.

Angelina slowly came to consciousness. She first became aware of brightness beyond the darkness of her eyelids. Mumbling she turned her head away. As she came more awake, she sensed she was sitting upright-sort of. She was slumped over. Was she on a couch. Odd. She remembered going to sleep on her bed. Suddenly she realized that she was leaning on something that was moving rhythmically, like breathing, rhythmically. Odd. Shifting, she turned to come face to face with Fred. His face was completely innocent looking. It lacked the devilish humor so naturally in it when he was awake. Instead, he looked at peace, and calm. His red hair was getting long enough so that one lock fell into his eyes.

Fred stirred. Blinking his eyes, he stretched. Focusing on Angelina's face, he grinned sleepily and said "Hey sunshine." He for own, had woken up knowing exactly where he was. "What?" he asked defensively. Angelina was staring at him.

She blinked and shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry." She muttered. Turning and swinging her legs off the bed, she stood up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a firm click. While he knew where he was, he hadn't planned on falling asleep there, truly. He shook his head. It was obvious that they had gotten sleepier and sleepier and had not wanted to move. They had easily slipped into sleep. He swung to the side of the bed and stood up in one motion. Reaching his fingers for the sky, he stretched his muscles, rising to the balls of his feet. Since the bathroom was in use, he turned and walked out the door to the living space. A mixture of smells hit his face: Pumpkin juice, Toast, Eggs. He saw immediately that Mr. Granger was sitting over on the divan, munching some toast. His face went red. He had forgotten how it would look to Mr. Granger. It was better if he ignored the situation, at least for now. Maybe he would explain later. "Who brought breakfast?" He queried.

"Hermione, on her way to her first class." Mr. Granger answered, questions in his eyes. Fred turned, walked over to their bedroom and slipped in. He had to wear some new clothes.

As he was dressing, it occurred to him that he hadn't offered to help recover Mrs. Granger. He wondered if Angelina did too. Turning he walked out to the living room. He grabbed a piece of toast and sank into a chair. Glancing up, he caught Mr. Granger watching him, suspiciously. Going red, he looked down. "Mr. Granger..nothing happened," he muttered.

"Oh." He said, turning back to his eggs. Mr. Granger eyed the orange-red drink in the goblet in front of him. "What is this?" he asked, suspiciously.

"That's pumpkin juice, it's the best drink around." Fred said, brightly. "It's really good. Try it!" Grabbing his own goblet, he took a deep gulp. With a sigh, he sat back and closed his eyes. He hadn't had pumpkin juice in a while. Just then, Angelina walked out of her room. She had obviously figured out how to get her clothes to her. She was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that were new to him. "Angelina! I just realized that I hadn't offered to help find Mrs. Granger, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Dumbledore's office? How do you feel about helping?" He asked, then winced. He had forgotten that Mr. Granger was there, and that they should talk about it away from him. "Sorry, Mr. Granger." He said, glancing at him.

"Its alright. I'm glad you want to help. I wish I could. I feel totally out of control." He said.

"I understand. I have three older brothers, so I would never be able to be trusted with my own things. It was always Bill, get this for Fred, Charlie, make sure Fred doesn't get lost. I know its not the same, but I did feel out of control. I guess its 'cause George and I are natural troublemakers. I wish you could have more control but...." He trailed off.

"I know, I know. I can't do magic." Mr. Granger waved his hand dismissively. "It's just a gut reaction."  
"Ok. Um, Do you want to come with us to Dumbledore's office, or do you want to stay here. I don't feel comfortable having you wandering the hallways..I know that sounds motherly, but um, how do I put this, there are some students who, erm, don't like muggles, think they're superior, they treat muggle-born pretty bad. You've already seen Malfoy, I think, the tall blonde guy who has a permanent sneer on his face. He comes from a rich pureblood Dark lord supporting family. Who knows what they'd do if they found you alone."

"I never knew conditions were like this here. It continually surprises me how hard it must be sometimes. Ah, well, Hermione seems to love it here, so that's all that matters. I will stay here. I think I can amuse myself. Do you perhaps have any paper and pen?"

"Erm...I bet we can borrow them from Harry. Accio Quill! Accio Parchment! We don't have pen or paper, exactly. That's our equivalent. I hope you do fine with a quill." Fred said, apologetically. He went over to the portrait and opened it. The parchment and quill flew into his waiting hands. "Angelina, do you want any food?" he asked. Angelina was standing there, and she wasn't eating. "You need food. We have a day in front of us. It'll take your energy, so you need extra." He said.

"Fine." Leaning over, she grabbed a piece of toast. She bit into and chewed, scrunching her face. "Let's go." With that, she strode over to the door and pushed it open. Shrugging, Fred followed her. Walking through the halls, he ignored the portraits, who were commenting on his return. Reaching the stone gargoyle, he paused and realized that he didn't know the password.

Great. Now what was he going to do? He kicked the gargoyle. "OW!!" he yelled, and hopped around, holding his foot.

An amused voice from his side said, "Do you wish to speak to me?" Fred opened his eyes and squinted at Dumbledore, his mind very much still on his bruised toes. It had been a supremely stupid move of him. Angelina, of course, was doubled up in a fit of laughter over to his right.

"Yes, Professor," he croaked. Starting with the infamous Weasley ears, he felt the red cover his head and neck. Dumbledore moved forward and said "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle slid aside and revealed a circling stair. He calmly started to ascend the stairs. Fred and Angelina followed. Opening the door to his office, Dumbledore glided around his desk and sat down.

With a questioning "Well?" Dumbledore fell into silence. 'Boy,' Fred thought. 'he sure knows how to question people. Make them uncomfortable with not telling and don't say much.'

"Well, Professor, I realized this morning that I hadn't asked if I could help find Mrs. Granger. I was hoping you would let me." He asked, slightly nervous.

"But of course, Fred. I had already included you in my plans. Angelina too." Dumbledore answered, calmly, smoothly. "I assume you want to be included, Angelina?" Angelina nodded furiously. "Well, then if everything is settled, I shall be needing to work on some headmaster duties. If you'll excuse me." With a wave of his arm he stood up. Fred and Angelina stood up and thanked him. With that they turned and exited his office.


	8. Asleep

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't.

I'm having major writer's block right now. I'm sorry if the chapter sucks horribly! I'll try to get back to it if I can.

_One Week Later-Diagon Alley. _

Fred wiped his hand over his forehead. It had been five days since he had left Hogwarts.

Mr. Granger was in a safehouse, location unknown(obviously!), Angelina was back in Liverpool. It was the middle of the day, and it was extremely busy.

"Fred, Ring up Dung!" George's voice called from the other side of the store.

"Alright!" Fred walked over to the register, flicked it open and deposited the money Dung handed him. Dung was looking a little shifty-eyed but then again, he always did. "How's it goin' Dung?" he asked. Dung had always been a help when they had needed certain products to experiment with.

"Fine, fine. Cauldrons are doing well." Dung muttered, glancing at the door. Suddenly, an owl swooped through the open door. Diving straight for Fred, it accidentally cuffed Dung on the head. It dropped a letter on the counter and turned around, flying right out again. Interesting way of delivering mail, Fred thought to himself. Turning, he picked up the rolled up piece of parchment and tucked it into a pocket. In general, he didn't wear robes. They reminded him of his last year at Hogwarts under the crazy bitch Umbridge. He'd read the note later. Right now he had a lot work to do. Sighing, he put the letter out of his mind.

With a pop, Fred appeared in his flat. He took the now crumpled letter out of his pocket. Unrolling it, he noted that it was from Hogwarts, crest at the top. It was a short letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley, _

_I am writing to inform you that if you wish to be involved in rescuing Mrs. Granger to report to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters at 7 pm tomorrow night to be debriefed. A similar letter has been sent to Angelina. This letter will allow you entrance into the headquarters. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

He would definitely be there. He had no idea what he could contribute to the mission, but he had to try. He wondered if Angelina would be there. She might be in a game or something. Maybe she would get time off. Who knew? Why did it matter anyway? Sighing, he flicked his wand towards the kitchen. He wanted some food, so he had started boiling water. He wasn't much of a cook, and neither was George. That was the bad side of living away from home. George suddenly appeared next to him. "Mmm...bland food. How yummy, Forge. Creative."

"Yeah, well, Gred, You Try!" Fred glared at him. "I wish I had paid attention to Mum when she was cooking. Maybe you would not be complaining right now. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be out tomorrow night. I'm not sure how late I'll get back."

"Ooooooh, Hot date w/Angie-poo?" George whistled.

"Nah...hot date with the Order of the Phoenix." Fred shot back. Oops. Now George would worry. Crap. "Don't worry!" he said, knowing that despite George's outgoing silly demeanor, he worried about his twin every so often. The look on his face at the moment showed that he was worrying.

"You. Be careful. Or else...I'll tell Mum!" That was the usual threat they used. Even though they had suffered through their mother's tirades, it still scared them when she got mad. Oh well.

"Don't you dare." Fred growled, deep in his throat. There was a large chance that she would discover it when he appeared at Grimmauld Place. His mom was actively involved in the Order of the Phoenix. Oh well. He'd deal with her when he got there. He hoped that others there would help calm her down. Sighing, he quickly gulped down his pasta and headed to bed. He needed a good nights sleep before tomorrow. He'd have to ask George to take most of the work tomorrow. He really couldn't afford to be tired tomorrow night. He was asking a lot of George recently. He knew he'd be returning the favor at some point. Sighing, he slipped into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	9. 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer:Characters=not mine. Plot=mine Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing. you surprise me every time.

A/N: I think my writer's block is somewhat gone. You might notice its less forced the second half. I'm not sure.

With a small pop, a tall, lean redhead appeared in front of 12 Grimmauld place. Taking out a letter, he glanced at it, scrunching his forehead a little. Glancing up, his lips twitched, forming a faint, very brief smile. Quickly, he dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door was open and he felt a very strong, very familiar grip on his wrist. He was quickly yanked inside. He soon found himself facing the red, angry face of his mother. He gulped. Uh Oh. He had hoped this would happen later. Of Course she had to be the one guarding the door. Just his luck.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? YOU HAVE ALREADY SCARED ME ENOUGH, CAVORTING WITH THAT GIRL!" Molly screamed.

"But mum-" Fred started.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL GO BACK TO YOUR FLAT!" Molly shrieked.

"Molly, I believe that Fred has a right to help out tonight." a quiet voice interceded from behind her. "He did, after all, take in Mr. Granger and keep the situation under control. You should be very proud of your son." Dumbledore was standing in the doorway.

"Professor. I am ready to help. Has Angelina arrived?" he had no doubt, now, that Angelina would be coming.

"Not yet. If you would be so kind, I would like to have a word with you." With that, Dumbledore turned and walked quietly away, with Fred following, irritation at his mother flowing through his veins. Dumbledore opened a door on the left side of the hallway. It was a small room, and Dumbledore had set it up as an office. Dumbledore sat behind the desk. Fred suddenly received an onslaught of memories of when he and George had been sent to the headmaster's office. This time was different, however. "Your mother, Fred, is just worried. I will make sure that she knows you are volunteering knowing exactly what you are getting into." he said.

"I know she's worried. I think its strange for her, because she's not used to worrying about me in that way. George and I, you know, are pranksters, so she worries about us getting into trouble. She's always worried about Ron and Ginny in battles and everything, because they have done that since they were first years." Fred said.

"I must say, Mr. Weasley, that you know your mother quite well." Dumbledore said, surprise in his voice.

"Well, George and I, we're more observant than most people think. That's what helped us with our jokes." Fred said, modestly.

"Mr. Weasley, I asked you to come in here because I wanted to tell you what is happening tonight. Since you have left Hogwarts, we have discerned the location of Mrs. Granger. We will be going there tonight. The 'Dream Team' as Snape calls them will not be accompanying us. They have been told that it would be too dangerous. Mrs. Granger is obviously being used as bait for them. We will not sink to their bait. We will have Tonks there, taking on the appearance of Harry. You will be accompanied by Moody to find Mrs. Granger. We believe that she is being held in the dungeon. That is all." With that, Dumbledore stood up. He swept out of the room. Fred stood, automatically, but he glanced around the room. It seemed dark and unhappy. He sighed. Suddenly questions assaulted him. What if he had arrived there moments earlier? What if they could have gotten her to safety before the death eaters took her? They wouldn't have to do this now.

"Fred." a soft voice came from the door. He spun around. There was Angelina. Her face was sad and tired, but, at the same time, determined. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, still softly.

"I was thinking how we could have gotten there moments earlier, none of this would be happening." he said, honestly.

"Come on Fred. We did the best we could. We're not trained for this kind of thing. How do you think we would have done, on our own? Here there are more people, so we can aid, and learn at the same time. However, how long would we have lasted, alone? Not long, I think." she said.

"But.." Fred trailed off. "Well. I don't know what you're doing tonight, but apparently I'm getting Mrs. Granger and getting out of there. Hey. I wonder if we should use a port key. I'll ask Dumbledore." Brushing past Angelina, he set off to look for Dumbledore. Suddenly he heard whispered voices. He slowed, walking quietly.

"I'm just so worried, Remus. I mean, he doesn't normally do this kind of thing. He's usually just the prankster." Molly's voice shook. Fred started. They were talking about him! "I don't know if he'll be able to handle it. He's never been serious." Fred frowned. He'd had enough of this conversation. Stomping loudly, so they'd hear him, he walked into the front hall.

"Oh Fred. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just worried." Molly said.

"I figured that out. I'm looking for Dumbledore. Have you seen him?" he asked.

"Yes, he's in the study," Remus said, gesturing behind him. "You should knock before you enter, because he's in discussion with Moody."

"Ok, Thanks." he went over to the door and knocked.

"Come in," growled a voice. That was not Dumbledore. It had to be Moody. Shrugging, he pushed open the door and slipped in. "You're one of the Weasley twins, right?" Moody barked. "I'm supposed to be working with you. I will expect constant vigilance. None of your shenanigans." he said.

"Yes, Professor, sir. I promise." Fred said, solemnly. "Professor Dumbledore, It just occurred to me that once we get to Mrs. Granger that I don't know how we're getting out. I wondered if we could use a port key?"

"Good thinking Fred. However, Moody and I had just discussed that option, and apparently, the place we're going does no allow port keys to work. You will have to find a way out and then Moody, who already has a port key ready, will activate it and you will be taken back here." Dumbledore said.

"Oh. Ok. Um, sir, I was wondering, what will Angelina be doing?" he asked.

"She will be helping you get Mrs. Granger. I think both of your quick reactions from training at Quidditch will come in handy." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Dumbledore glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Well. Its almost time to go to work. Come. We are meeting in the entrance hall. We will take a port key to just outside the destination. Fred's eyes widened at the people who were in the hallway now. There was Remus, of course, and his mum, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and many others that he didn't recognize. Quite a number of people were there. Dumbledore's voice range above everyone else, and they immediately fell silent. "It is practically time. I would like everyone to gather around the port key pre-designated for you and a few others." Fred looked at Dumbledore questioningly. Dumbledore indicated that he should stay at his side. Fred did so. He assumed that he would be going with Dumbledore. "You, Angelina, and Moody will be taking a portkey to a different area. It will bring you closer to where Mrs. Granger is being kept, and you won't be caught up in the fighting. He handed them a small napkin. Each of them touched it and suddenly they felt the familiar tug on their navel. They landed in a clearing. In the distance there was a large mansion that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight. Something niggled at his memory. He had seen this house before. Shrugging, he pushed himself up and turned. "Well? What are we waiting for?" he said, impatiently.


	10. The Dungeons

Disclaimer: The characters? They aren't mine. They are J.K. Rowling's

A/N: Beginning is shaky, I don't know where to start. Sorry, again!

As the three of the of them crept through the forest, maneuvering to be closer to the mansion before going out in the open, the checked for spells that would alert their arrival. They hoped they found each one. Otherwise, it would make their job harder. Suddenly a twig cracked to their right. All three of them sent stunning spells over their. Just as carefully, they made their way over to the spot where the twig had cracked. Each sighed in relief. It was just a rabbit. Fred turned, carefully.

"I believe the entrance we want to take is right over there." he muttered quietly, nodding in a direction. As they all turned in that direction, Fred glanced down at Angelina and noticed that she looked almost frightened. He was feeling almost the same. Taking a chance, he reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. She glanced up and smiled a little, almost to herself. She squeezed back, and their hands remained linked. Fred knew that he should let go soon. It was his wand hand that she was holding. Sighing, he squeezed her hand once more and transferred back his wand to that hand. He could still feel the warmth of her hand. He smiled down at Angelina and quickly transferred his attention back to where they were going. They had reached the door. He stood back, Moody was better at breaking the charms on the door than he or Angelina were. Turning, he scanned the area, watching for people or anything else coming for them. Suddenly he saw a movement in the distance. It seemed to be a person, out for a walk, perhaps? The figure was in complete shadow, a silhouette. It was outlined against the dark sky, and surrounded by silhouettes of plants. It seemed to be walking amongst them. Sighing, Fred whispered to Angelina out of the corner of his mouth. Together, they faced the oncoming figure. While Angelina muttered 'Protego' protecting them both from harm, Fred sent a stunning spell in the direction of the figure. It worked. He sighed. Aim hadn't ever been perfect for him. He hoped the spell would last long enough and the figure wouldn't be found before they were able to escape. After waiting for a few minutes, Moody finally broke through the spells, and they entered the house. It was magnificent and intimidating at the same time. Plush carpets and glass cabinets, stone statues glaring down and portraits with people who looked surprisingly familiar filled the hall they were in. Gray eyes followed them as they crept silently down the hall, ears tuned for any noise signifying someone else. It was surprisingly easy to find the dungeon. By now, thin echoes of the battle happening on the outside of the house could be heard.

Moody used his magical eye to look through the doors of each of the rooms. It seemed as if they had put her in the very farthest place from the door. "Here she is," he said, finally stopping in front of a door. He swiftly broke through the charms on this door. Opening the door, they saw a thin woman huddled in the corner. She looked up with wide eyes, fright very prominently in there, but, surprisingly, there was a hint of defiance in there. Fred smiled slightly to himself. So this was where Hermione got her defiance towards those who disliked her. He had been on the receiving end of her fury several times in his seventh year when she had been made prefect. Poor Ron, he had been in a difficult position. Angelina was at Mrs. Granger's side, checking for injuries. Moody was watching the hallway, making sure no one was coming. Fred hunched down next to her.

"Mrs. Granger, perhaps you remember me? I'm Fred Weasley. You may have seen me in Diagon Alley when you brought Hermione there. I was one of the crazy twins. I um got to your house with Angelina here seconds after you were taken. I have to apologize for not getting there faster. We were seconds away and we were unable to apparate because we didn't know exactly where we were going. We're gonna do our best to get you out of here tonight, alright? I would like you stay directly behind Moody at all times. He will be able to see you, his eye sees everything. Just trust us. Once we are outside of this house, we will take a portkey back to headquarters." At her questioning expression, he said "Just follow us and when we give you something, take it without hesitation. Ok? We don't have time to explain it all." Fred flashed a little smile at her nod and stood up. Glancing up, he noticed a window. It had bars on it. "Hey Moody, would we be able to use the window?"

"No. Too many charms on it. I've already broken the ones in the hall. That would take too long. Besides, it might be charmed to look as if it goes somewhere it doesn't. So it might not even be useful to us." Moody said, shortly. Fred grumbled under his breath. It irritated him that he hadn't thought of that. Putting his arm around Mrs. Granger's waist, he stood up slowly, making sure that Mrs. Granger wasn't hurting too much. He saw her wince, but it couldn't be helped. Angelina had given her a potion that would help with all the cruciatus that she had experienced. With Angelina and Fred supporting Mrs. Granger, the group made their way out of the cell. Moody was on high alert. His eye was moving every direction. Suddenly, he muttered a spell around them. It made them invisible. Fred's jaw dropped. His grip tightened on Mrs. Granger. He knew their was a reason for this. He kept silent, keeping his breathing light. Obviously, Moody would have performed a silencing charm on them, but still. To be careful, he muttered silencio, casting it around them. Keeping his arm around Mrs. Granger, he pressed himself against the wall. He assumed the others were doing the same. Voices grew louder. Thankfully, they turned right into another corridor before they would come to the room Mrs. Granger was kept in. Moody had apparently muttered another spell because everyone became visible again. However, their seemed to be a shimmer around them, so Fred assumed that they were probably still invisible to anyone else. Slowly, they made their way down the dark stone corridor. Soon, they were up the stairs. As they neared the door to the outside, where they would be able to take a portkey to the headquarters, a voice sounded through the darkness.

"Just where do you think you are going?" it said, dripping amusement. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Fred cursed under his breath. Looking around he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly a voice proclaimed crucio. Angelina screamed. She didn't stop. Fred took a step toward her, Moody was obviously preoccupied with trying to find the instigator. Then he remembered that Mrs. Granger was there. No matter what happened, he had to protect her, that was what he was here to do. He knew Moody would protect Angelina. It was at this moment that he realized just how deeply he felt for her. He wouldn't be whole if he lost her. Something like how he wouldn't be whole if his brother was separated from him. It wasn't the same though. He grabbed Mrs. Granger and backed away, slowly. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Everything in his heart was telling him to go towards Angelina, but he knew that wouldn't help. He realized that he probably would have one chance to get Angelina away from this freak. As soon as Moody found him, and distracted him, he and Mrs. Granger would have to grab Angelina and run. Mrs. Granger looked thoroughly frightened.

In a sudden movement, Moody shouted "Impedimenta" in a direction, concentrating hard. Suddenly Angelina's screams stopped. She lay there panting. Fred ran forward, hearing Moody yell "Stupefy in the same direction he had yelled Impedimenta seconds before. There was a distinct thump, but Fred wasn't listening. He grabbed Angelina and picked her up. Making sure that his wand was out and that Mrs. Granger was right next to him, he ran for the door. He heard some thumping, so he assumed that Moody was behind them. He burst out of the door and kept running. He slowed as he reached the wood. Angelina was slumped in his arms. She was barely conscious and breathing heavily. He turned to Mrs. Granger. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry I made you run. But I'm sure you know how it is after being under the cruciatus." He smiled apologetically. Just then Moody arrived.

"Let's Go. We shouldn't dally here." He took out a broken pocket watch and muttered portus. He glanced at Mrs. Granger and nodded. She reached out and touched it. He took Angelina's hand and they touched it together. The tug on their naval came and they soon found themselves back in Headquarters. Since he had had Angelina in his arms, he found himself sprawled over her. He pulled back quickly, and looked at her. She wasn't doing well, her skin was a pasty grey color. Leaving Moody to deal with Mrs. Granger, he took Angelina in his arms and took her upstairs. He knew there were a few bedrooms. He kicked the door open on the right. The room looked relatively clean, and the bed looked fine. He walked over to it and lay Angelina down on it. She shifted, turning her head slightly. Fred sat next to her, and brushed some hair out of her face. She mumbled something, not really awake, still looking bad because of the curse. "I just want you to know, Angelina," he whispered, looking at her face, "I think I'm falling in love with you. It really frightened me when you were hit with the cruciatus." With that, he remembered that someone probably had some of the potion Angelina had brought with her. "I'll be right back." he whispered and stood up. He walked swiftly out of the room, turning he went down the stairs. He ran into Dumbledore at the bottom of the stairs, who was talking to Mrs. Granger. "Dumbledore! Do you have any of that potion that people take after having cruciatus? Angelina was hit with it and I didn't want to take her to Hogwarts 'cause it would be too tiring." he said, all in one breath.

"No, I don't, Fred. You might ask Professor Snape." he said, gesturing across the hall.

Fred frowned. He really didn't want to have to talk to Snape, the stupid git. Mumbling, he made his way over to Snape, who was currently deep in an argument with Remus Lupin. He didn't look happy.

"I told you Lupin, Don't be an idiot. You always were the most sensible of your crazy friends."

"Erm...Excuse me Professor?" Fred said, expecting Snape's wrath to be turned on him. Sure enough, it did.

"What do YOU want?" Scorn dripped from Snape's voice.

"It's just that..tonight, Angelina, she was hit by cruciatus, and she's not feeling well. I was wondering..if you'd give me some of the potion that helps people after that? I know you don't like me and you're mad, but please, for Angelina? What did she do to you?" he hurried on, seeing the murderous expression on Snape's face.

"Fine. Angelina never did anything to me, so I suppose I can't find a reason to do her a favor. But you. Keep out of my way for the next year, and maybe I'll calm down when I see you." Snape spat out.

"Gladly, as long as Angelina feels better after this." Fred said, truly worried over Angelina. Grabbing the proffered flask of potion, he sprinted up the stairs. Entering the room he had placed Angelina in, he found her asleep, albeit fitfully. Sitting, perched on the edge of her bed, he shook her shoulder. Slowly, she woke up. She gazed up at him, smiling a little. It was obvious that she had a bad headache and was trying to hide it. "Here, I got you some potion that will help. Take it and sleep, alright, Angel?" he said, not realizing he had shortened her name. Neither of them did. Slowly, she worked her way up so that she could drink the potion. Fred sat by her, supporting her back. Slowly she drank the potion. When she had finished, Fred took the flask it had been in and placed it on a table that was next to the bed. He eased her back so that she was lying down again. Taking her hand, he held it until she fell asleep, some of the paint that had been etched on her face eased. Fred smiled slightly, leaned down and kissed her cheek. Squeezing her hand, he got up, he had to apparate to his flat to tell George that he would be staying at the Headquarters for the night. With a smile, he stepped out of the room and shut the door with a soft click.


	11. The Quidditch Pitch

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters.

A/N: I don't there's much left in this story, so this might be the last chapter.

Angelina hated the mornings some days. Today was one of them. The bright sun was burning through her eyelids. Moaning, she flopped over. Cracking her eyes open, she quickly realized that she wasn't in her flat at Liverpool. Mumbling, she said "Where am I" Someone jerked in the corner. Turning her head, she could see Fred sitting in an armchair. He had evidently been sleeping there because his hair was messy. He was sitting upright, staring at her intensely.

"You're at Headquarters, Angel." He said. "Remember, we got Mrs. Granger yesterday. You slept here cuz you were too weak to travel elsewhere. You were hit by cruciatus." Everything came back to her in a flash. All that stuff had happened last night. She remembered getting back to the order like she would remember a dream.

"What time is it?" Angelina asked.

"Umm. I think its about 8 am. I think there's probably some breakfast food if you want to eat?" he said. His stomach growled loudly. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. Just walk beside me, I might need to lean on you." she said. Sliding her legs over to the side of the bed, she tested the floor lightly with her feet. Leaning slowly, she made herself stand up. She stood there swaying for a bit. Most of the blood had rushed from her head, leaving her light headed and dizzy. She put her hand on Fred's shoulder, leaning into it. When the dizziness had gone, she took her hand off and walked slowly and carefully towards the door. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed that there were many fewer people there. It was just Remus Lupin and Tonks. They were eating some scrambled eggs and toast. "OH! Good Morning Angelina! Glad to see you up and about." Lupin said. Tonks stood up, simultaneously knocking over her chair. "Angelina! Great to see you!" she grinned sheepishly, and leaned down to get the chair.

"What do you want, Angel?" Fred said. No one missed the shortening of her name. Remus and Tonks raised their eyebrows and smiled slightly, at each other.

"Some toast, and I can get it myself," she said, seating her self next to Remus. Fred sat next to Tonks, across from Angelina. He grabbed some scrambled eggs. He ate a lot. Suddenly a gruff voice said from the doorway, "So there are the two lovebirds who helped save my wife." Fred and Angelina's heads shot up. There was Mr. Granger, with Mrs. Granger under his arm and Hermione in front of them, his hand on her shoulder. They were grinning happily.

"Hermione!" Angelina said, standing up quickly. Swaying she sat back down. She smiled apologetically. "Glad to see you!"

"Yeah, Herm oh ninny!" Fred said, using one of the ways Krum had pronounced her name, "Glad to see you!" Hermione glared at Fred. "Hey! Can't a guy make a joke?" he said, raising his hands in self defense.

_Two Days Later_

"YO! Fred, Come down out of the clouds. Stop mooning over Angelina. Just tell her you love her already and help me out with the shop, doofus." a loud voice came into Fred's thoughts.

Fred sighed. He threw a rag at George, who easily dodged it, having been beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Turning back, he started to work on his project. "Oh Come on. You really should. It's not that hard, just pop up there and say that you love her. Pop back. Jeez, I never knew my twin was a wimp." George said, disgustedly.

"I'm not a wimp. Fine. I'll tell her. Tonight. Good night." With a pop, Fred disappeared. He appeared in a small alleyway that led a path into the woods. He knew this was the way to the stadium where Angelina played. Following it, he reached the stadium. He looked up in the sky, where tiny figures could be seen, tossing around the quaffle. He knew that he should wait til the end of practice but he couldn't. Striding to the middle of the pitch, he stared up at the players. Pointing at his throat, he said "Sonorus." With that, he started to speak. His voice rang around the stadium. "Angelina Johnson!" he said. All of the fliers stopped midair. No one had realized he was there. He grinned. "What would you say if I said I love you?" One of the fliers slowly glided down to the earth. Angelina jumped off her broom. He quickly undid the sonorus charm. He wasn't particularly fond of having everyone listen to them, or at least, him.

"Fred! Are you crazy, you're disrupting my practice! The captain's gonna be soo pissed. And what did you say about loving me?"

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait. George kind of bullied me into coming here, but I should have said this earlier. I fell in love with you in 6th year, I just didn't realize it. I was an idiot to let you go. Please. Let me have another chance. I love you." he said.

"Well. Not quite what I expected, but then again, what should I, with a Weasley twin?"

"Um...For the rest of your life, you can expect me to love you?" he said, hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess. Here's one thing you can count on from me. I will love you until I die." Angelina said, blushing.

"REALLY?" Fred yelled. He swept her up into a big hug, swinging her around.

The End

A/N:I'm really really bad with conclusions. If you have abetter idea, let me know, ok?


End file.
